Just My Luck: HIATUS
by This Is How I Write
Summary: AU. Because it was really just my luck to somehow become magically and immortally bound to the God of Fire when all I did was touch his hand. Thank you Lady Luck, feel free to kill me now. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Just My Luck**

**.**

_Dear World,_

_I am leaving because I am bored. I feel I have lived long enough. I am leaving you with your worries in this sweet cesspool._

_Good luck,_

_Mai_

**.**

**Chapter One**

.::***::.

I guess it was honest to say that Lady Luck has never really been on my side. I mean, I have had those lucky days when people would stop hitting me, or when I would find that extra piece of bread in the house when my parents were out, or I guess I could even count the day when I threw my first knife. I can definitely say that that was the luckiest day of my life, when I watched the blade _thunk_ into the tree, in the exact spot I wanted it to land. From that day I learnt how to throw knives and I have only improved. I was always covered in hidden weapons, armed to my teeth with the steel that I loved so dearly. I guess Lady Luck took pity on me then, but it was only then.

Now, she just hates me. Your probably thinking that I'm speaking crap but it's true, because it was that day that became my was the worst day of my life, and it was the day that the shaman decreed me, Mai, as the official sacrifice for the Fire God.

Why was I a sacrifice, because the village was just so damn cold. We needed heat and we needed fire. The head of our village said that the Fire God was not pleased with our work; he said that we needed a sacrifice. He spoke with such vigour and might in his eyes; eyes that stared directly into mine, that I knew there was no escaping the truth, because everyone in the village knew that I would be the one to be killed. I was the one that was going to be sacrificed. After the head villager's announcement the shaman stood upon the make-shift stage and closed his eyes. His purple garments swayed in the wind as he moved his hands in strange shapes, shaping them into the form of unknown runes. We all waited in the audience, everyone was holding their breath, waiting for the death sentence. Hooye, our shaman opened his eyes, the cold blue of them reflected his raised hand, and it was that raised hand that pointed straight at me. Somehow I knew it was rigged, the whole village hated me and this was their chance, no one wanted a child with a mask for a face. It was my stony expressions that condemned me, as they once kept me alive. It was my personality that sent me away from them, and it was the steel that was hidden up my sleeves that made people afraid to touch me.

"The Great Agni has spoken, and upon this day I decree the lowly village girl Mai, as the sacrifice to our holy Fire God. She will be burnt immediately, this important ceremony is compulsory to attend to all, because tomorrow we will bask in the warmth that she will bring to us all!" Hooye's voice was confident, rising in volume until he shouted the end. His voice was no comparison to the village's cheers, their dreams of warmth coming true. People whispered next to me, some assured me it was because I was the prettiest of all the girls, and others just patted me on the back, muttering things like "it was a good job" and "you have brought your family honour,". It was all rubbish, my family needed no more honour, they ran this village, and the man that told the shaman to choose me as the victim was my lovely father, Go-Feng.

I saw my mother through the crowd, she looked pleased to get rid of me as she stood tall and proud by the Headman. The crowd parted as Hooye and my father walked towards me. The stood on either side of me, grabbed an arm each, and hauled me to the centre of our small village. There stood a great statue of a man in a cloak, his face was hidden by the hood and he seemed to be kneeling. His hands joined as they cupped a small flame in his hands. This was our sacred flame, we added salt to change its colour and even in the harshest weather, someone would always keep it burning. The flame and statue was built to show our loyal devotion to our God and it was in that sacred flame that I would burn.

Village men brought out the wooden planks that I would be tied to, one crossing over the other in the middle. I didn't struggle as my hands and feet were bound, and I didn't fight as they hoisted my body into place. The rope was beginning to starting my muscles as I hung from planks. The shaman painted my face white with some sticky substance. He took one of my bound hands and pulled out a knife and proceeded to slit one of my palms. I did not wince as I felt the blood flow, and I did not flinch when he added the sacrificial lines to my face, painting my skin with my own blood, and I did not cringe when the whole town gasped when my sleeves fell down to reveal my knives. I held my head high; proud to be rid of these selfish people, proud to know that I would not have to stare into their disgusting faces anymore.

"Today people of Kama, we burn our sacrifice to our God. Oh mighty Firelord hear our calls, and accept our sacrifice. Oh mighty Firelord hear our calls, and accept our sacrifice." The words started as only the shaman, but then the whole village screamed the chant, watching as the flames licked my feet, crying out loader and louder when the burning flames turned the hem of me red dress to ash. My feet were burning yet I felt little pain, only a tingling sensation. Nothing was right, I should be ash, I should be dead, but I wasn't. It was in that moment that I hoped that our God was listening; hoped that he heard our calls and was taking me to his realm. I expected screams of paint to be ripping from my throat, but instead I joined my voice into the chorus of the village, chanting, praying, for the Fire God not to let me die. My voice rose in volume as the flames rose to my face, and in a sort of death induced hysteria, I began to laugh, because the flames did not burn, they caressed my skin, they did not kill me, but they rejuvenated me, pulling death away from me and pushing life into my systems, and just like that, I blacked out.

.::***::.

My eyes fluttered open to a breath-taking sunset, or was it sunrise? I sat up at the sound of water and realised that I was on a beach. The sky was painted in a rainbow of colours that made even me, possibly the most emotionally stable person in the world, smile. It really was a beautiful sight. I looked down to find my red dress burnt on the bottom, almost jagged from the effects of the flames. My face was now rid of my blood and the pain. I knew that I had been sacrificed, and I knew I should be dead, so I came to the conclusion that I was either in the world of the Gods or in heaven. _They're probably the same thing,_ my inner voice said. My feet were bare as were my knees due to the new shortness of my dress, now coming just above my knees instead of being floor length like it used to be. I checked my sleeves, relieved to find all my weapons still in place, and my fingerless gloves still on.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" the voice startled me out of my thoughts; it was definitely masculine, smooth with a hint of irritation. And it came from only a few metres to my left. My head shot up in surprise as I studied the person coming towards me. He had a black mop of hair that was a shocking contrast against his pale skin. What alarmed me the most was a large burn mark that occupied most of the left side of his face. The scar was a dark pinkish colour on the outside and an angry red when it came closer to his odd golden eyes.

"You on the ground, what are you doing." He asked again as neared me. Now I could make out the loose red pants he wore and his shirt that was tied at his waist by a band or red fabric, all of his clothes was lined in gold. Upon closer inspection he didn't look to happy to find someone washed up on the beach.

"Answer me already will you." He shouted. I simply sighed and stood up. I did need answers and I wasn't too picky about where I got them from, even if they were from some temperamental idiot.

"I wish to know where I can find the Fire God, if you could give me some directions I would be more than happy to leave your presence and stop disturbing you." My voice was in my practiced monotone, completely even and unwavering.

"The Fire God? What business do you have with him?" he asked. Rather rudely if I may add.

"I was sacrificed to him and wish to ask him to bring warmth to my village, if you be so kind to assist me on my search, I would be grateful." I replied. He seemed to scowl at the word sacrifice.

"Come one, He's this way." He grabbed my arm as he mutter profanities under his breath, all I heard was "damn", "sacrifice", and "Needy village". And so in return I muttered under my breath, just loud enough for my _dear friend_ to hear, "Pushy asshole." I felt rather proud when his scowl deepened into a frown. We came up a hill and walked into a village, much more elaborate than my own. We snaked our way through the town and as we neared an old house in an alley way, I saw a door open.

The golden light was obstructed by the form of a young woman. She wore her brown hair in a long braid and she donned herself in a circus outfit, loose pants and a shirt that exposed her toned stomach. What annoyed me the most were her eyes, brown orbs that seemed to hold the gift of happiness forever, as if even the world ending couldn't make a _fucking_ dip, in her peachy mood,

"Ty Lee, she's another sacrifice. I want you to send her back and I want you to do it soon." He said.

"Get rid of me. You said you were going to let me talk to the Fire God." I said as I turned to face him. I saw Ty Lee's eyes widen.

"The Fire God? Lady don't you know who you're talking to? That's Zuko" she said as she pointed to the man and bluntly ignored the knives he was mentally stabbing into her heart. "Zuko is the Fire God, well he is now after this big war thing but we all banded together and helped him defeat his-"

"Ty Lee! Be quiet!" Zuko shouted at her, effectively shutting off her incessant rambling. But Ty Lee had already said enough. Zuko, the man who I called looked at with distaste, was the God of Fire. And I called him a 'Pushy Asshole'.

Thank you Lady Luck. Since you have already been so kind, why don't you just come and kill me now.

**AN**

**Chapter One has been reposted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just My Luck**

**.**

_We all dream a lot – some are lucky, some are not. But if you think it, want it, dream it, then it's real. You are what you feel_

_Tim Rice_

**.**

**Chapter Two**

.::***::.

I'm positive that my mouth was slightly gaping at this realisation, and I was almost positive that it was very unbecoming. Zuko turned to leave but I grabbed his hand, my face stripped of its impassive mask, I let some real emotion show.

"Zuko, Fire God, whatever. Look I'm sorry but the whole reason I came here was to ask the Fire God, you, if he, you, could make my village warmer. People are dying and I nee-", my ramble was cut off when there was a burning sensation in my hand. Zuko intertwined my fingers through his as the burning continued, it was almost a pleasant feeling, as if the heart of a blaze was snaking its way around my hand and resting there. Zuko paled at the feeling and when it ended I wrenched my hand out of his grip, detaching myself from him. I pulled off my gloves and rolled my sleeve up as I peered at my right hand, curious to see if I could discover the cause of the warmth. As I turned my hand into the light coming from the open door, as it was now dark, I couldn't stifle the gasp that emanated from my lips.

On my right hand, as if purposely perched there was a dragon. Its body was black and sinewy as it curled around my hand. Its tail touched the flesh of my elbow joint and its head resting was resting on the back of my hand. It had no wings but when I looked closer I saw it had arms and legs and darker skin in the middle of its body, as if its wings were folded tightly against its body. But that was just it, there was no skin, where my pale flesh should be, there were scales. Shining, obsidian scales, burying my skin under them. When I noticed this, my head snapped up to where Zuko and Ty Lee stood, both now almost _anxiously_ peering at Zuko's hand. When I stepped towards him for closer inspection I saw the same thing on Zuko's hand. His dragon was, however, a deep red in colour, with scales that burned with the light of dying embers. I noticed that Zuko's dragon was much more muscled, masculine. In comparison I also noticed how my dragon seemed very feminine now that I had something to compare it to. I moved my hand to touch the red dragon and when the soft pads of my fingers came in contact with the scales, something peculiar happened.

It was lighting fast and I think I heard Ty Lee scream, but I was too distracted by what was happening. The dragon perched on my hand moved, slithered across my skin and moved towards the Fire Gods dragon, which had also moved under my contact. The two dragons seemed to be staring at each other with their otherworldly golden eyes. Eyes that could only be described as the heart of pure fire. Exotic warmth and heat flickered in their eyes, as their irises danced as if they were alight. They did not flicker in the light nor did they change place due to that reason. Their colours of their eyes simply danced, alive in the heat of our now bound hands, simply staring at each other.

"No, no, no, no, NO! This isn't happening." Zuko kept muttering. Wait what is what happening?

"WHAT isn't happening? Someone tell me what's going on." I asked Ty Lee. Ty Lee just stared in shock, and was that _wonder_, at our still joined hands. I tore my hand out of Zuko's grip and grabbed onto the collar of his red shirt. I pulled his face close to mine and in a deadly voice I whispered to him, "Tell me what is going on." I could see that my words made him pause but then he just resumed his frenzied state and ignored me.

"Ty Lee, take Mai up to the palace. Tell Katara to give Mai a room and get organised. You two can spend the day together. Damn it I need to tell the council." He ordered.

"What's going on." I really should just stop wasting my voice, Zuko and Ty Lee were in a full out argument.

"But what am I supposed to do about the preparations for the ball? Katara, Suki and I have to get this done! I can't go showing a newbie around all day I have things to do Zuko. You know this because you made me do this, don't walk away. Zuko are you listening. ZUKO!" Ty Lee was now just yelling at the quickly retreating silhouette of the Fire God. Ty Lee stomped her foot as she turned towards me, the traces of anger quickly vanishing out of view, she grinned at me.

"Well then Mai, are you ready to go, yes, wonderful. We need to get you to the palace. Katara can explain things from there but I can answer some basic things for you now." She said brightly. Well then, after Zuko I guess I still can't be picky about where I get my answers from. I just sighed and followed the energetic girl before she got away.

"Okay then, where exactly am I?" I asked, it was a decent question and it had been nagging me all day. Well, the time I had been here I guess. Ty Lee linked her arm through mine and stared skipping down the streets. I found that the buildings started to get grander and the streets curved around, as if they were gyrating outwards, like a spider web. It made me curious to find out what was in the centre.

"We are currently in one of the Four Nations. This is the Fire Nation that is currently ruled by Zuko, the Fire God and the Firelord.

The Four Nations are made up of the Earth Nation, currently ruled by King Kuei and his pet bear, and looked over by previous king, King Bumi. King Bumi is the God of Crystals and other earth and rock things.

The Water Nation is ruled over by Princess Yue and her father Chief Arnook. Yue is the Goddess of water, but she sacrificed herself to keep balance and some other spiritual think. But the point is that she died and became the spirit of the moon while still somehow maintaining her water Goddess status. She grants special woman, sometimes men, the power to bend water.

Then there are the Air temples. Four temples house the monks that live there. No one really knows much about it but Aang is the God of Air. Last but the best, is the fire Nation, you know the Zuko ruler thing, he's the God of Fire." The whole time Ty Lee was speaking she kept skipping down the street. I was amazed at how much this girl could talk, and how fast she could talk. I was grateful that I was getting answers. With the new information absorbed I asked her another question, but this time I was a little hesitant.

"Ty Lee, when I was with you before… you said something about a war and Zuko and the Fire nation. What happened?" I could tell it was a touchy subject because Ty Lee stopped skipping when she told me the answer to this question.

"Well, I can tell you the short version. Basically Zuko's dad, Firelord Ozai wanted to take over all four nations so he started a war and heaps of people despised the Fire Nation. This war went for thousands of years, remember we _are_ immortal, but then Zuko was just old enough to go to a war meeting, um he spoke out of place, Ozai burnt him, banished him until he captured the God of Air. Aang had been missing for a long time back then, but then Zuko and his Uncle Iroh; The God of Wisdom set out to capture Aang. Aang joined Katara and Sokka, Sokka is the God Of strategy, and they agreed to band together and stop the war. I don't really know that, something about Aang being next Emperor and spiritual crap. Anyway, the met Toph, the Goddess of Earth and they went on lots of adventures, yadda yadda.

Um, I worked with Zuko's sister Azula, Goddess of Lightning, to kill Aang and the group after they made an attempted siege of the Fire Nation. I was thrown in the worst prison ever, Zuko decided to help Aang after his Uncle was thrown into prison as well. Zuko and Aang and lots of other people chose a day for a proper war effort and then Aang did some spiritual thing and Emperor punished Ozai by stripping him of his Godliness. Then Zuko became Firelord after defeating Azula as well, sorry I missed that part, and he is now trying to get everyone to trust the Fire Nation again. Yep, I think that pretty much sums that all up." Ty Lee concluded. There was a Godly war. All the information was a lot to take in. but something about the time was annoying me.

"Ty Lee…How old are you?" she looked to be sixteen or seventeen, somewhere near my age but she said she was immortal, and this war had been going on for a thousand years. Ty Lee could be any age really.

"Well I'm 243 and Zuko is 248 years old. We age differently to mortals. Wait look, here we are. Welcome to _palatim igne_, the Palace of Fire." Ty Lee spoke grandly for it was a spectacular building. The spires rose high into the sky, the roof a shining gold, it was really a beautiful palace. We stood before large brass gates, inscribed with patterns that linked and overlapped, giving them a curious look. As we neared them they swung open and as we entered I noticed a beautiful garden. Trees hung over lush grass and flower bushes, exotic birds perched on branches and I thought I saw a small, furry body scurry across the pebble-stone path. The doors were large and golden, with a pair of ornate handles that shined in the moonlight. Two ponds were positioned on either side of the door, showing the peculiar reflection of a blue moon. It was truly beautiful and for once, I was speechless. I couldn't believe that it was real, that this was some form of reality. But I guess, this time luck was on my side, because that Lady has led me here, not by chance, but on pure luck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just My Luck**

**.**

_We're all a little weird. And life is a little weird. And when we find someone whose weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall into a mutually-satisfying weirdness-and we call it love-true love._

_Robert Fulghum_

**.**

**Chapter Three**

.::***::.

"Katara, this is Mai. I don't know if you already know, but I think we all know that everyone knows, but Zuko and Mai _bonded_." Ty Lee said so a girl standing just inside the palace's doors. She wore a blue tunic like dress and she wore her long brown hair in a plait. I also noticed that Katara had a strange necklace on. It was black with a blue circle hanging from the front with an inscription that I couldn't understand on it.

"Mai, hi I'm Katara and I am the Head Handmaiden here in the Fire Palace. I'm sorry if Ty Lee has been annoying you, she likes to keep people entertained so she talks a lot." Katara said with a warm smile.

"I am the Goddess of Mirth you know!" Ty Lee loudly interrupted. "But anyway, Zuko said that you need to prepare a room for Mai. Can you answer some questions she has 'cause I really have to go find Suki about the banquet, ball, thing that we need to get done." She continued. I was beginning to wonder just how many different Gods and Goddesses there were. Katara nodded to Ty Lee then turned back to me.

"Okay Mai, well let's get you sorted. Ty, I can send her to the ball room when we're done, is that okay?" Katara said.

"Sure, that's great. Thanks Katara I have to go get Suki." Ty Lee said as she bounded out the room and into the hall.

"Shall we begin then Mai?" Katara asked. I nodded and followed her through the maze of halls and stairs that all seemed to lead to another maze of stairs and halls. Katara pointed out to me the basic rooms and their functions as we passed them in the palace. Places such as the kitchen and the Guildhall where I could find her if I ever needed her assistance. After passing through many more halls and taking a few turns, Katara announced that we had now entered the residential wing of the Palace.

"Many guests, gods and goddesses, stay in this area of the palace. Further down is where the Fire Lord resides and his friends and honoured guests. Zuko's side of this wing is at the back of the palace and most balconies overlook the private gardens out the back. Some rooms have adjoining rooms for couples that have been bonded and-"there was that word again, _bonding_. I didn't know what the word meant but I had every intention to find out.

"Katara, what's bonding? Ty Lee said I was bonded to Zuko and then he ran off and I don't know what bonding is and no one will tell me and-"I was cut off by Katara's screech.

"YOU'RE BONDED TO ZUKO!"

"Yes, I thought you knew, Ty Lee did mention it five minutes ago; but what does it mean?" I asked again, hoping to get answer. Katara still looked slightly frazzled by this new information but she answered me none the less.

"Right Ty Lee said so, sorry. Bonding is this unique… thing… between two people. It's basically when Fate decides to intervene. When you bond with someone, you become their soul mate, the other half of them. Bonding usually leaves a mark to show rightful ownership they have of each other. Bonding is also completely spontaneous, usually happening when two people touch hands, and can happen when two people first meet or after they have been in a relationship for years, completely spontaneous. Zuko is going to have problems with being bonded to a mortal, though with the new rules and expectations…" she trailed off. Mortal, what's wrong with being mortal?

"What's wrong with being a mortal, aren't most people?" I asked Katara as we kept walking through the halls.

"Well, nothing really. It's just most people are a little prejudice towards mortals, because they are a lot weaker than the divine beings. Not all divine beings are Gods or Goddesses; there are other races, all of them having more power than mortals. So having a powerful elemental God being bonded to a mortal is going to cause trouble. No one really likes mortals because they die so easily, people believe they are replaceable. And no, most people in the Four Nations are either immortal or a God or Goddess. " She explained. Well, when she put it like that, I guess being mortal is weak by comparison.

"Mai, this will be your room." Katara said with a flourish. Before us stood two grand wooden doors with two guards standing in front of either door. The guards wore dark red armour, no helmets, and each had a long sword strapped to their waists. I noticed that the guard with the nicest armour, indicating that they were the captain, was a woman. As we neared the guards tensed when they saw us.

"What is a mortal doing here? Have you brought us something to play with Katara?" the tallest man asked with a sneer. The fact that he thought he could have _fun_ with me disgusted me beyond comprehension. Obviously it bothered Katara as well, because she was about to snap at the guard when his captain cut him off.

"Jugo, shut up or I will send you to the gates. I'm sorry ladies for his attitude and disrespect." She said with a bow. Katara's expression softened at the captain's apology and she smiled.

"Training new recruits again Suki? Mai this is Suki, Goddess of Fighting, she usually trains the guards of the palace, but is one of the elite guards that protect the Firelord. Suki here is bonded to Sokka, the God of Strategy, and they are both going to be staying in the palace for the banquet." Katara told me. "Suki Ty Lee is looking for you; she said something about preparations for the banquet. So you and your team can go. Oh and I almost forgot, Suki this is Mai, she's mortal and she is bonded to Zuko, so I've been showing her around the palace, I'm just about to show her the room she will be staying in." She continued. I don't think I imagined it when Suki's face fell at the mention if preparing a banquet with Ty Lee. She turned to the other guards and dismissed them then turned back to me.

"Mai, when you're done with Katara come to the larger dining hall and help us with the banquet, I need someone else's point of view on the room." Suki said before she turned on her heel and jogged down the hall, quickly disappearing behind a corner.

"Okay Mai, since you are technically bonded to Zuko, the two of you have to share a room, but since you two also just met, I can give you both the adjoining room." Katara explained as she pushed open the large doors. The room inside took my breath away. We stepped into a small room with a small table and couches, all facing a set of large, intricate glass doors, overlooking a beautiful yet seemingly private garden. Katara showed me the bathroom and the private study in the adjoining room. The desk in the study was scattered with papers and inks and there were large bookshelves in the opposing wall. A fireplace was set in front of two large, plush arm chairs and a couch was set to the side.

"Sorry Mai, but I actually have to go, it seems we have some other guests arriving soon and I need to make sure that their rooms are ready. I think Toph, the Goddess of Earth, and one of my friends is here. she's probably helping rescue Suki from Ty Lee, you know where the large dining room is and I should go but I have to make –"

"Go, Katara. I'll be fine" I cut into her rambling. Katara nodded with relief and then ran out of the room. I sighed and wandered through the study, looking at the books and then moving onto another room. The first thing I noticed with the room was a large mirror on the wall. The iron bindings around it shone with inlaid gold. The patterns of the iron and gold formed the shapes of dragons flying towards the top, centre of the mirror, leading the eye around elaborate patterns into the middle of the reflective glass and onto the reflection of a large four-poster bed with a canopy of red, silk drapes. Beside the mirror were two dressers and a large cupboard like dresser. You could tell by the small details such as the crumples in the silk sheets and the small crack on one of the dressers, told me that this room was inhabited.

I opened the large closet, set with the goal of finding a change of clothes and a place to hide my weapons. I could tell that my quest was over the instant I opened the closet because when it opened, an ocean of red robes spilled out. All the robes the looked very nice some simple, others very detailed, and some just over the top in style.

"Damn it," I quietly muttered under my breath as I moved on to the small dresser next to the mirror. I couldn't stop the smile that spread over my delicate features when I found a simple pair of pants and a shirt. I carefully took out all my weapons on the outer layers of my torn, red dress. Upon first look my dress may seem simple, but it contained many hidden pockets and layers, all containing blood thirsty metal. As I stripped layer after layer, the top of the dresser became gradually full with my precious metal, and the weight pulling me down lightened considerably. While getting dressed again, into fresh clothes, I did not notice the knock on the door, nor did I notice that they opened and someone slipped in while I was fixing my hair, and I sure as hell only _flinched_, when that someone spoke.

"Should I be concerned that the girl I am bonded with has so many weapons concealed on her person?" Zuko's voice said from behind me. I spun around so fast, I'm sure I got whiplash, and there stood the man that annoyed me the most.

"Should I be concerned by the fact that you seem to have no respect for privacy." I replied, letting acid seep into my voice. Yet Zuko only raised a single eyebrow and pushed himself off the wall he was previously leaning on.

"Technically Mai," he said my name with such nonchalance it just annoyed me further," This is _my_ room and therefore I should not need to respect someone else's privacy. Shouldn't it be the other way around?" He asked me.

"I was not snooping, nor was I disrupting the privacy of _our_ room." I said vehemently. The gold in his eyes seemed to darken slightly at the word 'our', but I passed it off as a trick of the light.

"If you were not snooping Mai, then why are you wearing my shirt?" Damn it, I knew that the red shirt was too big on me, I just never considered it to be his._ That's so dumb Mai; you know this is HIS room, so why would our stuff be in it. _ Thanks inner me, if I ever need an ego boost, I will go straight to you. "And then if you weren't snooping, why are you blushing?" he questioned further, this was not good, he had too much control.

"I am not blushing." I replied forcefully.

"Then why are your cheeks painted in red?" Zuko asked as he stepped forward and grabbed my wrist, "And why does your pulse quicken when I come near. Would you be blushing from the simple fact that I found you wearing my shirt?" This was getting bad, very quickly. I quickly composed my face into its emotionless mask before I spoke, this time without hesitation and my chin held high.

"Do you want me to take it off?" I asked him sweetly. At my comment he stepped back, his eyes on the ground, and a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"N-no. Keep it, I just ah…" he stuttered before trailing off, his eyes still on the ground. I let a small smile of victory grace my features as I stepped passed him and patted him on the shoulder. I leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Glad we could come to an understanding," before I headed out the door and made my way to the large dining hall. As I passed guards in the hall, I saw their eyes widen and their jaws drop, as they recognized the shirt that I wore, on a _very _different person than they expected.

.::***::.

"What in all the Nations are you WEARING!?" Ty Lee yelled at me as I entered the dining room and a small smirk appeared on my face.

"Clothes." I answered as if it was obvious. Suki rolled her eyes from where she was standing.

"That is Zuko's shirt! Why are you wearing Zuko's shirt?" she practically screeched at me. I sighed.

"There wasn't anything I could use in the closet so I chose this. I needed to change clothes, this was the best I could do, sorry." I said to her. Ty Lee still looked mad but now I think she just gave up. She walked over to a table full of fabric samples, picked up the white and came back to me. The tore the fabric in half then tied one piece around my waist and made a bow in my side like a belt.

"At least it looks feminine now." She muttered. "You're so weird Mai." She said, but I just shrugged it off and went over to Suki.

"Ty Lee, Zuko is weird to; I think that's why they bonded." Suki said to Ty Lee,

"They both fell in weird." TY Lee replied,

"And they called it love." Suki finished.

_If only it were that simple,_ I thought to myself. _And if only I had that much luck._

**AN**

**THANKYOU everyone for reading, but really two chapters and only two reviews. Please people I would really like it if you reviewed, please!**

**Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to SPRY cause you are awesome and you reviewed, and always to WRITER4EVERR because you are my inspiration.**

**AN are getting shorter cause I don't have any reviews to reply too, damn this I making me sad.**

**Please review for the sake of my sanity, it means a lot to me.**

**Misery**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just My Luck**

**.**

_Titles are but nicknames, and every nickname is a title_

_-Unknown_

**.**

**Chapter Four**

.::***::.

We worked all hours of the night, choosing which gold suited the red better ( Coin Gold or Pure Gold) and making pointless decisions on which appetizer meal should go first, the small details that made up the ball. Obviously being a Goddess didn't grant you the power of immortal energy because just when the sun was rising, painting the sky in beautiful hues of reds and pinks did Suki finally get Ty Lee to allow us to go to bed. I was mortal and had just been through the most stressful day and a half of my life, and I hadn't even slept yet. I think it was the fact that I almost fell asleep on the couch that made Ty Lee let me go. I was grateful that I could finally leave the world of colours and fabrics to go to bed, and all I could think of was how comfortable that large, red, silken four-poster bed was, even if I had to share it.

My feet dragged as I made my way through the palace halls, and my eyes drooped, threatening to close at any step and my day couldn't get any worse. That was until I was attacked.

.::***::.

They came out of the shadows, my weary brain only picking up the sound of their footsteps when they were so close. There were three of them, all clad from head to toe in black. I could tell they weren't trained well, because they had no concealed weapons, only a sword each, and they walked with pride towards me, as if they were superior. I swore under my breath, using the last reserves of my energy to get my brain into a fighting mode, and I crouched low to the ground, three shuriken stars in each hand. The first assailant unsheathed his sword and ran towards me with a fierce battle cry, giving him away to the guards that I prayed were around the corner. I threw the stars, pinning two of the assailants to the wall, and I spun around, hoping that my eyes would adjust quickly to changing light.

The third attacker escaped back into the shadows and I strained my ears to see them. This one was trained, quiet as a snake they struck out, aiming a punch at my face. I dodged the attack and swung my leg around to hit them in the stomach. Now in the light I could discern that my attacker was a man. Tall, muscled and with broad shoulders, I used his physique to my advantage and so we danced. Moving in and out, joining and separating, we dodged and attacked each other with great force. I began losing my energy quickly, and I knew that I would have to end the fight soon. My energy gone, he landed many blows on my person. His sword cut my leg and his punches bruised stomach and back. I groped through my sleeves, looking for more knives, when I realised they were all gone. My eyes widened when, with incredible speed, my attacker picked me up by my hair, and threw me against the wall. The pain set into the back of my head and as I thought I would lose consciousness, bright flaming orange burst into my view.

Zuko stood over me, bending fire at his will. In his wake came twenty soldiers that took care of the attacker quickly. I was safe.

"Mai, Mai, are you okay. Please be okay Mai." In my unconscious state I think I could be imagining the hint of desperation in his voice. My vision was blurring but the last thing I saw was Zuko caressing my face and the feeling of fire consuming my body.

.::***::.

I woke to pains in my back and pleasant warmth next to me, however, the pleasant warmth was nothing compared to the bone-chilling cold on my other side. I clenched my eyes closed more and turned to the warmth, as I rolled the pain in my back increased dramatically and I floundered for the warmth, surprised to find that it was solid and reasonably soft. I snuggled closer to the warmth, still half-asleep, and tried to ignore the steadily growing pain in my back. There was no light in the room, only the soft glow of dying embers in the torches, and I began to fall asleep, the last thing I recalled was the warmth wrapping around me and keeping me securely within its grasp.

.::***::.

"Mai, Mai wake up." A hushed voice said. I merely groaned and snuggled deeper into the warmth. The voice chuckled behind me and continued to speak. "C'mon Mai, you need to get up so I can change your bandages." It said. Bandages, what bandages? The memories of last night slowly came back to me, the attack, the wall and my back and, and Zuko. Zuko was there last night and he and…The realisation hit me like a tonne of bricks. The voice was Zuko, and the warmth that I was currently snuggled into was, oh dear Lord forgive me, Zuko. My eyes snapped open, only to stare into deep golden eyes. The shock of seeing his face so close to mine made me jerk away from him; well it would have worked if he hadn't tightened his arms around me. He seemed to realise he was holding onto me because a small blush appeared on his cheeks, only seen on the right side of his face. He muttered a quick apology as he let me go, obviously embarrasses to be found in such a compromising situation.

"I, uh… I'm sorry 'bout waking you up but I need to change the bandages on your back. You hit the wall pretty hard and it tore your back up pretty bad." Zuko said. I composed my face, and my emotions, and I got up out of the warm bed. Golden sunlight was streaming through the large window, peeping through the curtains and bathing the room in warmth. When I stood up I discovered that I still wore the same pants as yesterday. The only difference was that my shirt had been discarded and my entire torso and shoulders had been securely wrapped in bandages. Zuko also stood up and moved towards the dresser.

"I had the tailor make some shirts and pants for you yesterday." He said as he pulled out two shirts, one for himself and one for me. "You can go change into fresh clothes then I can change the bandages." I nodded to him and found another pair of pants and headed to the bathroom. It really was a marble masterpiece the bathroom. With large mirrors laced with gold, and a marble bathtub with statues carved into it.

I came back into the bedroom after struggling to put the shirt on without any pain, and stood in front of Zuko. He motioned for me to turn around and I did so. He pulled up my shirt and tucked the top in so it wouldn't fall down.

"You got a knife there Mai?" he asked me, and as an answer I pulled a small throwing knife out of my sleeve and presented it to him. He took it with a chuckle and he began to cut the bandages away. Once they were all in ragged strips on the ground Zuko placed both his hands on the bare skin of my back. "This might hurt a little Mai." He whispered in my ear. His warm breath made me shiver involuntarily. His hands steadily got warmer and warmer, and soon became so hot I flinched away from him. Zuko muttered another apology but stepped with me and kept his hands firmly on my back. Soon the heat began to fade from my back, leaving my skin with and odd tingling felling.

"You're back should be healed soon, hopefully by tonight. Help me re-bandage it." He said. He grabbed a roll of bandages and started to wrap it around me torso, passing it to me so I could wrap the front and then hand it back to him. When I was wrapped up to my armpits Zuko pulled my shirt off and started on wrapping my shoulders again. When he was done he wordlessly handed my shirt back to me, and began to check that the bandages were okay.

"Well, well, Sparky. I see you two are getting on rather well." We jumped apart at the voice; his hands coming off of my waist were they had been previously resecuring the end of the white bandage. In front of us stood a girl, no less than fourteen years old, wearing a green tunic and some sort of a yellow over shirt. On her waist was a dark green belt with metal studs. She had short black hair, tied up somehow at the back by a yellow headband, and a fringe covering the whitest eyes I had ever seen. She wore no shoes, only green fabric covering the tops of her bare feet.

"Toph!" Zuko exclaimed as he came out of his defensive crouch in front of me. The young girl just burst into a raucous laugh.

"I think the two of you looked very comfortable there Sparky. Were you having fun?" Toph asked in between laughs. Even from behind him I saw the blush that covered his cheeks.

"Toph!" he exclaimed again. I sighed and stood up straight and tucked the blades I was holding into my sleeves. Toph and Zuko seemed to be arguing about something, something that Zuko found funny and Toph found very funny. I walked over to the dresser and stared to gather my knives and shuriken stars, carefully, and lovingly, tucking them away, hiding them on my person. I found my fingerless gloves, put them on and then rolled the sleeves down so the covered my and the arrow holder on each of my wrists. I turned back to the bickering pair and walked up to Toph. She noticed me when I turned to her and stopped arguing with Zuko. She straightened to her full height and with a large, tooth showing grin, she introduced herself.

"Hey there. My name is Toph Bei Fong, Goddess of Earth. Good to finally meet the future _Firelady_. Isn't that right Zuko?" she said as her grin got larger.

"My name is Mai, nice to meet you." I said as I held a hand out to great her. She looked slightly taken back by the monotonicity of my voice. She quickly shook my hand and then began to speak again.

"Well then Sparky, it's time for breakfast, and just to let you know, your mother is expecting you to dine with her since she hasn't seen you in a while. You better hurry _Zuzu._" Toph said. Her grin getting larger again. "Mai, Twinkle-Toes and some other friends want to meet you. I can take you to breakfast if you want." She continued. Zuzu. Zuko's nickname was Zuzu. The mere thought of it made me chuckle, inwardly of course, yet I found my lips twitching upwards as I accepted Toph's offer. As I passed Zuko, who was thinking very deeply, I stood on my tippy toes and looked him straight in the eyes, our noses only centimetres apart.

"Have fun _Zuzu._" I whispered with mischief glinting in my brown eyes. There was a proud smile on gracing my features as I followed a laughing Toph out to the main dining room, because honestly, a nickname like 'Zuzu' was a nickname that I planned to use very, very often.

_Thank you Lady Luck_

_.::***::._


	5. Chapter 5

**Just My Luck**

**.**

_Coming generations will learn equality from poverty, and love from woes._

_Khalil Gibran_

**.**

**Chapter Five**

.::***::.

"Mai, I want you to meet Twinkle-Toes. Twinkle-Toes, this is Mai." Toph said as she introduced me to the tall man standing in front of me. He wasn't greatly taller but he stood with his head held high and a large smile in his face. He was thin, but still well-muscled, and had no hair on his head. His lack of hair showed everyone the large blue arrow that ran over his head with the point resting just on his forehead. Even though he looked tall and older than me, his face was young and there was eternal youth in his eyes.

"Hi there Mai. My names Aang, I'm God of the Air. It's great to know Zuko finally bonded with _someone _after all this time_._" He said with an eye-roll. What he said confused me.

"What do you mean, _after all this time?_" I asked him. Zuko's the Lord of a whole nation, he's practically King, and you would think that he would have women falling all over him. Somehow this line of thought was making me uncomfortable, the thought of Zuko and someone else was making me mad and… I was brought out of my thoughts when Aang spoke again. 

"Most of the Gods and Goddesses either have lovers, are bound by their decision of eternal maidenhood, or, they have been touched by fate and are bonded to someone. We've all known Zuko for a hundred years now and even though now he's Firelord, he's still refused to take a Lady to fill the position of Queen. We've been getting more and more worried about him as time passes, so it's good to know that he's finally found someone." Aang said.

"I was beginning to think that he was gay!" a voice shouted from behind me.

"Sokka, don't say those things like that about your friends." Another voice scolded. I turned around and I saw Suki and another man holding hands as they walked in. Suki was wearing a long green dress that complimented her curves well, and had a pair of gloves on under the long sleeves. The man next to her was wearing a pair of plain, loose, brown pants and a blue shirt. He had some sort of weapon strapped to his waist and a boomerang strapped to his back. His hair was brown and pulled into a short ponytail high in his head.

"Hi Mai, how did you sleep. I hope you're feeling better this morning, I heard what happened in the hall." Suki said as she gently touched my shoulder. A small smile found its way to my face as I replied,

"I'm getting better, Zuko healed it some more and said it should be better by tonight."

"That's good. I'm glad. Oh, Mai this is Sokka, he's the God of Strategy and he's also one of Zuko's best advisers even though he's from the Water Nation. He is also bonded to me." She said with a small blush.

"Nice to meet you Mai." Sokka said as he shook my hand. "Well then, let's eat." He seemed eager at the mention of food and Suki laughed at him as he dragged her over to the table. Aang was already seated at the lavishly decorated table with Ty Lee. Suki and Sokka sat down together and I made my way over. The smell of fruits and food made me realise that I hadn't eaten since I came here, and that was a day and a half ago. Stood, uncertain of where I was supposed to sit. The table was made of dark wood with eight seats. Two intricately carved blue seats were placed opposite each other; one was occupied by Sokka and the other empty. Next to him was Suki in a very feminine green and white chair. On the other side, Aang sat in a delicate white chair next to Ty Lee in a plain red and gold chair.

"Mai, come sit with me." I heard a voice yell. Toph had one hand in the air, waving it around like crazy while the other was morphing a dark rock into different shapes. She sat in a strong earth and metal made chair next to a large elegant red chair, trimmed in gold. A maid pulled the chair out for me and then pushed it in as I sat down.

"This seating arrangement is a little different." Toph commented when I was seated. I raised an eyebrow delicately at her in question. She didn't answer and after a long pause she spoke.

"Mai, I don't know if you know yet, but I'm blind. So I can't really see any facial expressions to well so if you got a question you better speak it or all you're gonna get is silence." she flipped her fringe out of her eyes and I noticed that they were barely discernible. The colour of them was a very light grey that swirled like mist.

"But how do you see then." I asked her.

"I can feel the vibrations from my feet. I can't wear shoes because they dull my sense of direction. When I was little I met some Badgermoles in a cave. Their naturally blind but they can sense the smallest vibrations in the earth, then the can get a sort of image of what's around them. They taught me all I know about earth bending and from there I created metal bending. When people move I can sense it through me feet or my hands, whatever's touching the ground and when I move I can kinda tell where things are. That's how I can fight and move around so easily. I can also tell when people lie and some other emotions from the way their body reacts. It's pretty neat if you ask me." Toph said. I looked over again to the hovering chunk of rock that was constantly changing form.

"Very neat indeed." I murmured transfixed by the rock that was now a multi-pointed star.

"So what did you want to ask before?" Toph asked through her food.

"That's right. I wanted to know about the seating." I told her.

"That. Well since this is Zuko's Kingdom he usually sits at the head of the table, in the chair that's opposite you now. And usually his uncle is here, his name is Iroh and he's the God of Wisdom. Anyway Zuko is usually at the head of the table with the other Fire Nation advisers and important people. But today, Zuko's chair is moved, another gold, high backed chair is opposite him and everyone has moved around. It's kind of strange." Toph said. I stared at the chair opposite me. It was large, high backed, and lined with gold images depicting images of dragons. The red was deep and vibrant, making the gold shine brighter. I gazed down at the arm rests of my own chair and realised that it held equal beauty. It was just as large and just as amazing as Zuko's chair. Even through something as insignificant as the placement and type of chair we sat at, I knew Zuko was making an effort for me to fit in, and more importantly to be his equal.

I was no longer just a sacrifice from a small village in need of warmth, I was a queen, or at least a soon to be queen. I was Zuko's equal, his bonded, and it seemed he had no problem in showing that to his entire nation, even if it was by simply moving his chair from the head of the table, his place of power, and placing it opposite mine.

Lady Luck, I think we can post-pone the killing for a little while.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just My Luck**

**.**

_As I have discovered by examining my past, I started out as a child. Coincidentally so did my brother. My mother did not put all her eggs in one basket, so to speak: she gave me a younger brother named Russell, who taught me what was meant by "survival of the fittest."_

_Bill Crosby_

**.**

**Chapter Six**

.::***::.

Zuko never came to breakfast, and the golden chair opposite me stayed unoccupied. I mainly spoke to Toph and Ty Lee through breakfast, sometimes speaking with Aang about what it would be like to fly. I had told him I was curious about it and he told me he would show me one day, because as he was the God of Air, he flew a lot. It was after breakfast had ended and we were all just sitting at the table that had been cleared, did Katara come into the room. The servants scurried in with food for her as she sat on the far side of the table and glared at me. I was taken aback by her sudden rage and was distracted from my conversation with Toph, my wide eyes locked with hers.

"What happened Mai?" Toph whispered to me. "What did Katara do?" She asked me.

"She's glaring at me." I murmured back, sure to keep my voice down. "I didn't do anything to her so I don't know why she's being so rude. She was nice yesterday, even if she was a little odd when I told her I was bound to Zuko, she was still perfectly polite." I told her. Toph's smile turned into a mischievous grin as she replied.

"Ah, I understand now. Ever since the whole war between nations, Princess was helping Aang. Her Goddess had granted her the power of minor water bending, but abandoned her when she proved incapable of true commitment to her faith when she met Aang. Eventually the two fell into a sort of mutual love like relationship, but the problem is since Aang is so spiritual and powerful, and she's not, it would be really bad if people found out they were together. There's no way their relationship could work unless they bonded, and they've been together for fifty years and they still haven't bonded yet. Princess is just jealous that you bonded and you're bound to have your happy ending when she may not." Toph explained. I looked back to Katara, and found she was still glaring at me.

"Spilling secrets about me are we Toph." Her voice called from the other end of the table. Her voice was loud enough to stop all conversation, and all heads to swivel to our direction.

"Just giving Mai a history lesson Princess. Nothing for you to get mad about." Toph said back.

"Maybe there are something's a _mortal _shouldn't know." Katara spat back. I set my eating utensils down and laced my fingers together in front of me.

"And I believe that there are something's that I should know." I spoke evenly, but could not contain the hidden threat of physical damage from my tone.

"Well you believe wrong mortal." Katara yelled. I could see the worry in Aang's eyes as Katara's fury obviously bristled.

"Mortal, Mortal. You speak with disgust at the mere mention of what I am. And I believe that's very rude of you. And before you butt in, I don't _believe_ that _you_ should be insulting me about faith, should you." My glare grew stronger with each word, as her eyes became wider, and then sharpened with determination. Suki tried to calm Katara down, but to no avail as the water in my glass began to shake. Water from her glass floated into the air where it froze then split into different needles of varying lengths. Before I knew it they were flying towards my face at the command of Katara's outstretched hand, only to be embedded in a wall of rock that appeared from Toph's side. When the wall fell away, I was standing with needles of my own in my left hand and a small throwing knife poised and ready for use in my left hand.

I was so focused on my target that I didn't notice the nervous messenger until he spoke.

"M-my L-l-lady, your presence has been requested by former Queen Ursa, Mother of Firelord Zuko. She wishes to speak to you if you are available at the current moment and for most of the rest of the afternoon." He stuttered as he spoke and I could hear him fidget. I gave a curt nod of confirmation without looking at him before I tucked my fighting needles back into my sleeves. Before leaving I threw my knife across the table, where it successfully embedded itself into the uneaten apple on Katara's plate. I took pleasure in the short squeak of surprise before I swiftly turned around and followed the messenger boy with an unusual smile on my face.

We walked through the halls until we reached a familiar door.

"I apologise my Lady but it is in strict rule that whoever sees High Lady Ursa, must be dressed appropriately, so Zuko arranged some hand maidens to prepare you. I will wait for you out here until you are ready." The boy said. I nodded and thanked him as I pushed the doors open and walked in to meet two young blondes who would help me get ready. They prepared me a bath and helped me dry off with little conversation. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a comfortable one as they powdered my face and helped me dress. The dress that they had chosen was unexplainably beautiful. It had a corseted top made of a dark red fabric and began to puff out at the waist. It wasn't very large, with only a few layers to the bottom of the dress, but it was comfortable.

The two girls were shocked when I asked them to help me hide my weapons in the dress, and they surprised me when the laughed yet agreed. They seemed to know the best places to hide the metal and even re-arranged some of my hiding places to ensure my comfort. My hair was plaited and draped over my shoulder to finish the look, and when they brought a full length mirror over I thanked them profusely for their work. It was and odd sign of emotion from me but they just smiled and left me in the room.

I walked out of the room and walked over to where the messenger stood with his head bowed. His eyes widened when he saw me but he quickly averted them and scurried down the hall with me on his heels. We walked through halls, twisting and turning as the light grew brighter until we came to a lavish garden. Flowers where strategically placed around the small area while large trees created a shelter of shade in the centre, where, I now noticed, a woman sat. There was a small table in front of her, made of glass, and two small chairs placed around it. The messenger nodded to me before turning on his heel and running back into the palace.

The woman stood, her elegant red dress silently moved in the breeze. Lady Ursa was a middle aged woman with black hair that she had in a small bun atop her head. Half her hair was in the bun and the rest elegantly fell down her back in small waves. She had strikingly gold eyes that matched her warm smile perfectly. She walked over to me and held out her hand before speaking.

"Hello dear, my name is Lady Ursa and it is a pleasure to meet you." Her voice was soft, but commanded attention and she spoke in way that if we were in a room I would surely be insignificant next to her.

"The pleasure is mine. My name is Mai." I said as I shook her hand. She flicked her head to the table where small delicacies and a teapot now sat.

"Shall we sit?" she asked. I nodded and we made our way into the shade and sat at the table. In the centre of the table were a glass and a pair of yellow wilting flowers. Lady Ursa carefully touched the two flowers and they instantly perked up, the colour becoming even more vibrant and there stems even greener. I quietly gasped at the display of power and gave her a questioning gaze. She smiled at me before answering.

"Child I am the Goddess of Death, yet on some occasions, I can take the death away and replace it with life. I simply fed the flowers life so they would brighten up. I think they look much nicer now, don't you agree?" she said.

"Very much so my Lady." I replied.

"Now now, none of this lady business, you hear me. You are bonded to my son and you will soon be wedded to him, so I refuse to have any of this formality. You may call me Ursa of mother, I don't mind." She said in mock discipline. I couldn't hide small smile that appeared on my face.

"And I would be honoured if you called me Mai." I responded.

"Good. I have been asked to teach you some etiquette, and I hope it's over soon, I remember _my_ etiquette lessons, and Agni did I hate them. I hope I won't bore you too much Mai. Besides if I do bore, we can always take a walk in the garden." Ursa said with a smile, a smile that I couldn't help but return.

.::***::.

"This Mai dear, is the fan. An accessory to some and a weapon to Suki, Agni help her, I get worried that she fights too much." Ursa said.

"She is the Goddess of fighting Ursa." I told her. We had been in the garden for hours, moving through lessons after lessons on how to behave in court. It seemed that Ursa was giving me a crash course and for that I was eternally grateful.

"It doesn't matter; I get worried about her, what if she gets hurt." Ursa said with a huff, and I hid my smile behind my black fan.

"Yes, there we go Mai. You can use the fan to hide emotions of to show them. Most women cover their mouth with the fan to entice men. The trick of the fan is the eyes. Without a mouth you must express feelings, however true of false, through your eyes. Try it." she said as she snapped her fan open. She moved her fan up and down, different conveying a different emotion each time her eyes appeared. I copied her and soon we began to pull different faces at each other, and even sooner we burst out laughing at our own childish behaviour. We sat back down at the table as Ursa called for some water. We began to speak about family and I soon discovered that Zuko had a younger sister.

"Yes, Azula is her name. She was always the prodigy princess of the Fire Nation, better than poor Zuko at fire bending, and always being mean to him when he was little. She was always Ozai's favourite and turned on Zuko when he turned on his nation. They fought tough battles, with Zuko coming out on top in their last fight, which led to her slow mental deterioration. She's actually the Goddess of Lighting and has to be injected with special liquids that decrease the amount of power she has so she's not dangerous to the people looking after her. Sometimes I wish I had looked out for her some more, perhaps I could have prevented it but I was too late. She really gave Zuko a hard time; she was the one that taught him the true meaning of 'Survival of the Fittest'." Ursa explained to me. I felt bad for her, a mother that had to watch her own daughter's descent into madness.

A girl carrying our drinks lowered the tension in the air and Ursa perked up again. She took a glass I took the other and held it into the air.

"To your happiness with my son." She said as I raised my glass to meet hers. I brought the glass and took a small sip; feeling relieved when I soothed my parched throat before it exploded in my hand and disappeared.

"Don't drink that Mai!" Ursa screamed before turned on the girl who served us. "How dare you try and poison her. Do you know what you have DONE?!" Ursa was yelling at the small girl who was now screaming on the floor. "What did you put in it? What did you PUT IN IT!?" Ursa demanded. My eyes were wide with shock. Poison, but I felt perfectly fine.

"Moss Root, Milady. I only did it because she doesn't deserve him. I have served under his care for years and he pays me no heed but then she just waltzes in and he loves her. It's not fair, it's not FAIR!" she said between screams, her last words falling dead as the crumpled to the ground.

"What did you do to her?" I asked Ursa, shocked that the girl didn't seem to be breathing.

"She's only unconscious child, the question is what she did to you. We need to get you to June immediately. Hold onto my hand I can take us there within seconds." Ursa said, she kept looking me over as if I may drop dead at any second; and from what I heard I probably could. I took her hand and we were instantly in front of a set of double doors with a very agitated looking Zuko standing near.

His head snapped up as we appeared and he demanded what happened. Ursa quickly explained as he placed a hand on the centre of my back as he gently guided me through white walls of what looked like a hospital. After her explanation Ursa took a different turn and headed back to the girl for further questioning. In mere seconds we arrived in a room with many different vials of varying coloured liquids adorning the wooden shelves. Sitting in a chair was a woman in a lab coat. Her black hair, in a similar fashion to Ursa's, was also in a bun. When we came in she immediately stood up and bowed.

"What can I do for you Firelord Zuko?" she asked.

"Mai was poisoned with Moss Root but isn't showing any signs of reacting towards it so I brought her here to make sure she was okay. Can you help her June?" Zuko asked. I seemed very concerned for my well-being and with my previous lapse of guard with Ursa; my walls came up stronger than before.

"Of course, I'll have to run a few tests but it shouldn't take too long. Please sit down." I sat on the makeshift cot and lay down. She tested different things and asked a few questions.

"Are you sure you drank the poison Mai?" June asked.

"Positive." I replied my voice even.

"Only fools are positive." She quipped.

"Are you sure." I asked.

"Positive!" she quickly replied. When I raised my eyebrow she realised her mistake and laughed as she continued her work.

"Okay Mai, I need to do a blood test so this might hurt a little. You're going to have to hold onto something." June said as the tested a needle.

"Here." came a voice from beside me. I turned and saw Zuko sitting next to me with an outstretched hand. I cautiously placed my hand in his and intertwined our fingers. I looked away from June as the stuck the needle in my arm near my elbow. There was a faint prick but it was steadily getting worse and I grasped Zuko's hand tighter. When I peeked over my shoulder I saw the needle slowly filling with the dark red substance that was my blood.

"Okay all done." June said as she gently pulled the needle out of my arm. All my muscles relaxed and I let go of Zuko's hand. After I let go of his hand Zuko flexed it slightly and winced at the small, red crescent shaped marks on his hands. I realised that I must have dug my nails into his hand so hard that he began to bleed.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him.

"It's fine." He replied. His hand began to glow a faint golden colour and the cuts disappeared. "Look, all gone." He said as he showed me his newly healed hand.

"Guys," the worried voice of June came from behind us. We both turned around to see her staring at a small dropper of golden liquid.

"What's that?" I asked her.

"This is your blood." She replied in a sort of daze. My blood, but my blood was red.

"I just saw my blood June. It was red not gold." I asked her. June cleared her voice before she stared flicking through pages on her desk, obviously looking for something important.

"Let me explain. When I took the blood test I mixed your blood with a special chemical that reacts to special blood. Different species get different colours, but a mortal's reaction would have been to remain in its red state. Your blood changed which means there's something in your blood that isn't completely human." She explained. I sat up straighter at the news; it made no sense to me.

"But I'm completely, one hundred precent human." I objected. June just nodded and continued to explain.

"My theory is that when you and Zuko bonded, it was so strong that some of his supernatural hematocytes where transferred to your blood stream. There isn't a lot but it's there and it probably creating a strong defence mechanism at this moment that fought off the poison."

"So what does this mean overall?" Zuko said from beside me. When I looked over to him I saw a crease in his brow and worry in his eyes.

"Overall it means that she won't gain any supernatural powers, the hematocytes just boost her immune system and strengthen her body. She can probably run faster and is probably stronger than most mortals but only her speed would match that of a true God. Also with the hemtocyte cells in her body she will smell better." June explained again. This was all so confusing.

"Wait, I will smell _better_?" I asked her, that made no sense, who cares if I smell better.

"Well only to the flesh eaters will you smell better. And maybe to some Gods but it's nothing serious. Just try not to get caught in a swarm of any meat eaters because if your there and so is a massive chunk of fresh meat, I can assure you that they're going to try and eat you first."

Well then, thank you Luck. I was hoping you would be nicer since I smell better, but _obviously_ not. Just FML.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just My Luck**

**.**

_Some say the world will end in fire;_

_Some say in ice._

_From what I've tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favour fire._

_Extract from Fire and Ice – Robert Frost_

**.**

**Chapter Seven**

.::***::.

"Can't you do _anything_ right, _mortal_." June had sent me to another room to find someone who could help me with my back when I heard her. Her voice came from behind me, and when I turned she stood there, hands crossed over her chest, and disgust evident in her tone and on her face.

"That depends on your definition of '_right'_. I sure as hell know how to pack a punch, _princess_." I replied to her, letting acid seeping into my tone.

"Do you want to fight me mortal, you wouldn't stand a chance?" She said. Her posture changed until she was bent into a crouch, the troughs of water around began to tremble violently.

"We'll see, Princess, we'll see." I slid into a crouch, pulling shuriken stars and needles from my dress. I knew that fighting in a dress would be difficult but I didn't let it stop me from throwing the first hand full of knives at her. The water exploded outwards, circling us both, shooting out protective walls whenever one of my knives of needles came close to her.

"Why are you doing this Katara?" I yelled at her as I dodged the kick that she aimed for my head.

"You don't understand. You don't understand what it's like at ALL!" she screamed at me. The water was getting closer and closer to me, rising higher and higher until it was circling me only and was touching the roof of the room. Needles of ice began to spin around and around in the tornado of water. This was getting out of control, the water and needles were getting closer and closer to me, and an especially long ice needle made a nice little _incision_ in my upper arm.

The blood started to slowly drip down my arm and it was at this point that I knew that it was getting serious. I had to somehow stop Katara and I had to do it soon. _Geez, where is Zuko when I need him._

"Then tell me what it's like, Okay Katara. TELL ME WHAT IT'S LIKE!" I screamed back at her, I was hoping for some sort of salvation here. I threw punches and aimed kicks, yet only a few were ever landed on her actual body. I dodged past her and swung me leg around, kicking her out of the water and through the ice.

"You want to know, you want to know, FINE THEN. It's not fair; it's not fair because I love him. I love him and he's a God and I'm just a girl. I'm just a girl and I was banished and I love him and he can't love me back. And then you come in, and EMOTIONLESS BRICK and Zuko HAS to love you. YOU DON'T EVEN want that. People are talking, saying you'll be with him in seconds but it's not fair because I practically went through the end of the WORLD for Aang, and I still can't be with him. But what did you do. YOU did NOTHING, and he HAS to love you because you got lucky, you got a FUCKING bond. And you still do nothing at ALL. Do you think he wants to love you? Of course, of course he doesn't. I've known him for years and he has never loved any one. He's my friends and I'm not going to let a rock like YOU just WALTZ IN AND CRUSH HIM. He deserves better than that, he deserves better than _YOU_." with every word, another tear would fall from her eyes, and a knife seemed to be stabbed into my heart. By the end of the end Katara was screaming with tears down her face. With every word she screamed, more needles came flicked out of the tornado, and soon I wasn't even listening, I was too busy trying not to get cut into to itsy bitsy little Mai pieces.

Ten minutes later I couldn't even hear Katara's screams and rants behind the wall of water. The tornado was whirling closer and closer to me and the needles started to shoot out of the water walls. The only thing I could do to stay alive was to dodge the flying needles and cut away the longer ones that became a problem. I was thankful for June's explanation as I tried to utilise my gained speed as much as I could. I could feel the water now, as it touched my skin, the ice cutting my skin like paper. I could feel wisps of my hair fall to the ground, were the met remnants and slices of my dress. And with one last fierce scream Katara clenched her fist and the whole tornado imploded on my. I was stuck in the bubble with no oxygen, my brain crying out for air.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" a voice roared. Golden light erupted around me burning as bright as the sun and the water flowed away from me. I collapsed to the ground, exhausted and weakly looked up through the lack-of-oxygen induced haze. Above me, with his arms outstretched, face determine in a pose of pure power, stood Zuko. Golden, orange, red and blue flames swirled around us both, evaporating the water still on the ground and warming me from my ice state. When Zuko was sure that Katara wasn't going to attack me again, he spun around and knelt in front of me.

"Mai, Mai are you okay?" he asked me gently. I could see worry and concern swimming in his golden eyes. I nodded my hands and gasped when he cupped my face in his hands.

"Mai are you okay." He asked again thinking that he had hurt me. I grabbed his hands and buried my face in them and moaned. He was so damn _warm_. After being practically drowned in ice water, his hands seemed very warm in comparison.

"Mai…?" he asked confused. I took my head out of his hands and looked up at him.

"Y-y-you're r-real-l-ly w-w-arm." I said through chattering teeth. His eyes widened in understanding and his hands seemed to get warmer. He held my face again and began to stroke my lips with his thumbs, slowly bringing warmth back into my face.

"Zuko…" A voice called. He held my hands between his and began to warm them up as he turned to the voice.

"Yes Sokka." Zuko said.

"I think it would be best if you took her back to you room and get her sufficiently warm before she comes back down to dinner. We can get Katara sorted, you take care of Mai." Sokka said. Zuko nodded and turned back to me.

"Can you stand Mai?" Zuko asked me. I nodded to him and struggled to stand but with his help I was on my own two legs. I looked down at my dress and found that the corset like top had been torn in various places, showing the bandages that were underneath it. The skirt was completely destroyed, barely covering anything past my knees, with a large chunk ripped out near my right thigh. I placed on of my arms around Zuko's shoulders while he wrapped one around my waist, and with me leaning on him heavily, we slowly made our way out of the room. When we reached the door we heard loud cheers behind me. When I turned around I saw Toph sitting atop a large boulder.

"Good job Mai, It's about time someone else stood up to Princess like you did." She yelled to me.

"I don't think I came out totally unscathed Toph." I replied. She just laughed at me before replying.

"Mai, most people come out of her temper tantrums dead. I must say, I think you did pretty well." I just smiled at her before Zuko and I continued on our way to our room. When we reached the set of large double doors, the guards standing in front of them hurried to open the doors for u when they saw us coming. I nodded to them, grateful when they shut the door behind us. Zuko went to my dresser and found me a change of clothes. He helped me into the bathroom then left. I struggled with the laces on the back of the corset and ended up just cutting them off with one of the remaining knives I had. When I was clean and changed into a loose red dress that went to my knees, I put my torn gloves back on and rolled the long sleeves down until they covered my hands. I then went back to the bedroom. Zuko was changed as well, into a plain pair of pants and a loose red shirt, with his twin swords strapped to his back.

His back was to me, and he was getting some fist aid things ready on the dresser top. When I stood next to him, he got some creams ready and rolled my sleeves up. He smiled at my gloves and carefully peeled them off.

"This may sting a little." He whispered to me. He stood in front of me and took one of my arms and spread a salve over it. As he had said, the salve did sting and Zuko apologised when I sharply inhaled. He did the same to my other arm and then began the long process of bandaging my arms.

"I think we should get a bigger first aid kit for you Mai." He said as he was bandaging my left arm. I smirked at him.

"I don't fight that much Zuko. I'm sure you've had worse in your years." I said back to him.

"Yes but I never fought this much in such a short time." He said with a snort. I rolled my eyes at him. He had moved on to bandaging my fingers now and I had a new pair of gloves made of bandages. I rolled my eyes at him before speaking again.

"It's not my fault. First fight was no one's fault, the breakfast table fight was your fault, and the poison attempt and other fight were also your fault. So thanks Zuko, I feel real safe." I said sarcastically. He looked at me again with a small smile on his lips and a challenge in his eyes.

"You had a fight at breakfast? That's not the point, and how are all the fights my fault?" He asked. I rolled my eyes at him again as he went back to the dresser to get more bandages.

"The girl that poisoned me said she was jealous because apparently you're pretty popular around here. She said she was jealous that you would eventually love me and not her, and the second fight was because Katara was jealous that I would be loved and her whole Aang and she can't be together thing. So overall, most fights were because of you, so they're your fault." I explained to him. He came back with more first aid thing and he knelt down in front of me. He began to wrap my legs.

"The Katara Aang thing is getting out of hand. The council can't find out but their getting more and more obvious, eventually someone who doesn't know is going to find out. They're getting careless." Zuko explained to me. I was suddenly very aware of is touch, his warm hands as they almost _caressed_ my skin as he wrapped my leg. He wrapped higher and higher and soon he was wrapping just over my knee, at the base of my dress. Zuko paused before continuing and I saw a small blush on his cheeks. I pulled the hem of my dress up slightly so it was easier for him to wrap. As he worked Zuko began to speak again.

"Katara and Aang have been friends for a long time. She helped get through the war and when he was struck by lightning she was the one to heal him with some sacred water. They've always been close but it was only after the war was ended and I let Katara come into my Palace did things get a bit rocky. Aang spent more and more time over here and soon they fell in love. I know that Aang loved Katara when they were fighting but it took Katara a while to realise that she loved him back. They started their relationship in secret, no one knew, but then we began to pick up on the little things like the looks they shared, or when they would both leave, they would both go in the same direction instead of going their separate ways. Toph was the first to find out and she told me. Ty Lee eventually found out as well and told Suki, who told Sokka.

The problem is that since Aang is next in line for Emperor he can only be married to someone of a high status, not someone like Katara who was banished from her nation because people thought she slaughtered her village when it was really Fire Nation in the war. Because she is classified as a traitor of her Nation she becomes a person as low as a slave. Katara was gifted with water bending from her mother who died in the fight. Aang, due to society's rules, would be shunned if he married Katara without a bond, but the thing is they haven't bonded so people can't find out that they're together."

"That's stupid." I said to him

"That's society." He replied. By the time he had finished talking he had wrapped both my legs and was standing back up again.

"Close your eyes Mai." He whispered. I didn't want to close them, I had no idea what he was going to do, but…I trusted him so I shut my eyes tightly. I felt is warm hands on my face again and I could hear his steady breathing as the warmth of it fanned across my face. I could feel the warmth of his hands spreading. It gradually made its way down to my back then to my feet, filling me with warmth. The scales on my arms stirred as the warmth reached them, but then it settled down again as the warmth receded back into Zuko's hands. We stood there for a few moments, with his hands on my face before I opened my eyes. When I did open them I stared into the warm golden colours of the sun. His eyes danced in the slowly disappearing rays of sun, never wavering from their intense gaze into mine. Our heads slowly inched closer and closer until our noses touched. My eyes were glued to his golden orbs, and as I slowly let my eyes droop shut. His lips brushed mine for just a moment, soft and gentle, when there was a loud knocking on our door. We jumped apart at the sound, just in time as Toph casually strolled into the room like she owned it.

"Well then, weren't you to getting comfortable." She said, her eyebrows were raised suggestively. "We're waiting on you too for dinner and I was getting hungry so let's go." She said as she turned on her heel and strolled out. The blush on my cheeks was slowly fading so I headed to the dresser and placed some knives up my sleeves. Some places were obvious while other knives were hid better.

"Are you ready to go?" Zuko asked from behind me. I nodded and followed him out the doors, shitting them quietly behind me as we headed to dinner.

.::***::.

After dinner had ended, with very few arguments, we all headed our separate ways. Zuko and I headed to our rooms, a place where I dreaded to be alone with him after the kiss, when he was called aside by a messenger.

"I'm sorry Milord but a meeting is being held in the throne room, having been voted in by the rest of the council and they await your arrival." He said. Zuko sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Do I have to go, it's so late." Zuko said. It was almost a whine in my opinion.

"I'm sorry milord but they specifically requested that you be there and since they have already assembled in the throne room they now impatiently await you." The messenger informed. Zuko sighed and mumbled an apology to me before walking down the hall to what I assumed to be the throne room.

I sighed myself and then headed off to our room, where I began to prepare for bed.

.::***::.

I hated the cold. It was an official fact, I thought as I lay in bed shivering under piles of marooned coloured silk. The sheets really did nothing to stop the cold, even when they were layered sky high. I swore under my breath as more shivers racked my body. I curled into myself even more, attempting to sustain warmth in the cold weather. I slowly got out of the large bed and almost began to regret the decision when the cold tiles hit my bare feet. I went to the dresser and put on a long bed robe that I tied at my waist. I grabbed a few knives and needles and fixed them in place as I walked out the door. The guards in front of the doors were obviously surprised to see me as they stood up straighter and seemed more alert. I turned to the one closest to me.

"You there. Tell me where the throne room is." My voice was flat, monotonous. I couldn't be nice when my body temperature was below zero. The guard quickly nodded his head and muttered something to his comrades before he led me down the halls. We twisted through the halls and even went up a set of stairs before we reached a set of massive brass doors. They were lined with gold and seemed to be quite old, yet still very sturdy. When the guards saw us they crossed there spears to stop out entrance.

"A council meeting is currently being held and no one may enter the room." The man on the right said. I was in no mood for their speeches to a when I spoke; I made sure my voice was cold and deadly.

"I am going to go through those doors whether you like it or not. I am the bonded of Firelord Zuko and I will go where I will, do you dare stop me." They looked at each other obviously not knowing what to do when the guard on the left spoke.

"I apologise Firelady Mai, we didn't know that it was you, please let me escort you into the room personally. I'm sorry but I will have to take you through the side door so you don't interrupt the discussion that is currently taking place." He lowered his spear and walked down the hall and opened another door, the door that I went through. The guard let me pass then shut the door behind him, taking up a soldier's post in front of the door. I pushed through the curtains and saw Zuko sitting on top of a throne of gold. The wall of fire in front of him was small, flickering in and out of existence as if they didn't really want to be there, almost conveying the same feelings as the slouched form of Zuko.

I could see his eyes widen when he saw me, he sat up straighter, confusion painted on his face. I could see Sokka give him a questioning gaze from his position at the large map table, Zuko just shook his head in reply then turned back to me, and I was now standing by the arm of his throne.

"What are you doing here." he questioned me. I rolled my eyes at him before replying.

"I came to get you. It's not healthy to live on such little sleep. What are they yelling about anyway." I said as I indicated to the large shouting match going on between each side of the table.

"Since I became Firelord there have been a few… issues about power. They won't agree on what to do first and refuse to agree with each other. I swear they live to make my life hard."

"How long are you going to be?" I asked him. He seemed slightly put off by my question, or maybe it was the slight hint of concern under the monotone.

"Hours if they keep going like this." He said with a sigh, as if there really was no hope he could get out before the sun rose.

"Get their attention for me. " I said as I moved to the front of the throne, a few steps down from where Zuko sat. He seemed a little curious as to what I was going to do but obliged. With a raise of his hands the fire in front of me roared to life, flaring straight up to the roof in one swift movement before it came back down to my height, were it revealed me to the now cowering crowd. I moved to the flames, they parted and let me through as I walked over to the head of the table.

"Is there a list of what needs to be done?" I asked them all, my tone was clear and strong, just like I and seen my father do when he spoke to the town.

"Y-yes my lady, here." a man sitting near the front said as he passed me a long piece of parchment with a trembling hand. I took the parchment form him and stalked over to the nearest pillar, where I promptly pulled out a small dagger and pinned the parchment to the strong gold pillar. I strode back to the table and pulled out a small shuriken star. The men at the table stared at me with fear, and for some respect, in their eyes. I turned around so my back was to the list and threw the star behind me.

When I went back to the parchment I saw that it landed on the line that said _street and road repair._

"Any objections to working on street and road repair." I asked the fear filled men, well everyone except Sokka who was grinning from ear to ear. I scanned their faces with a glare and when there were no objections I spoke again. "Good, you will resume this meeting tomorrow with a topic so you actually begin to do _something_. For now, you are all dismissed." And with a wave of my hands the grand doors were opened by the guards and Sokka was almost flying out. I turned back to Zuko, who was now standing, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Shall we?" he asked as he held his arm out to me. I gladly took it and we excited the room with a flourish of elegant robes and a night gown.

"Thank you for that, after the war they can't get anything done." Zuko said as we strolled through the halls.

"Everyone talks about the war but I never heard anything about it when I was at home." You would think that with a war as large as what people spoke of I would know something about it. Zuko cleared his throat, timidly might I add, before he began to speak.  
>"I'm not sure why you don't know but my best guess is that Agni restricted the war to the immortal world only. There are few mortals here; most of the population is immortal of a different species entirely. The two worlds are different, but almost the same. This world, the immortal world of the Four Nations is a sort veil over your world, and I guess since you lived in the mortal world you wouldn't have seen the fighting but you may have felt the effects. I know that while the war raged on many mortals suffered the wrath of Gods, they were an outlet of a sort, replaceable objects that could've been destroyed whenever. I know my father ravaged the human world many times when he fought." Zuko said to me. I thought about his words, he did make sense. In last few years it seemed as if Mother Nature was against our small village. Blizzards rocked out town, covering houses in snow and causing famines. Messengers from other towns reported floods and drought, death in many towns. It all made sense, the Gods really were angry, but they weren't angry at <em>mortals<em>, they were angry at other Gods.

"My mother was very busy with her weaving in the War. She had to recruit many more students to help her." Zuko said. This, however, made no sense to me.

"What do you mean her weaving? And why is she the Goddess of Death, I mean for the rest of you your element kind of reflect your personality but your mother is very different."

"My mother weaves and eternal tapestry of the world. There are many threads that entwine with many others; each thread only a hair in size, yet each thread is a person. She lives in a large temple where the tapestry resides and she trains students on the world of her weaving. She isn't cruel but merely does her job. When it is someone's time to leave she will cut there thread, and when a child I born, she threads their life into the tapestry. Many say she is very motherly and does what she must do. My mother is a strong woman, the only one fit for her job. She takes great care of her tapestry and great care with our lives." By the time Zuko had finished speaking, we had arrived into our room. I placed most of my weapons on the top of the dresser, leaving some attached to my person, my last resort if attacked when I was sleeping, and I shed the robe. Zuko went to the bathroom as he prepared for bed while I just climbed straight in.

It was a few minutes until Zuko climbed into the bed, shirtless might I add. I could see his muscles move when his body moves as he got into the bed. His skin seemed to almost faintly glow in the moon light, and his golden eyes looked as if they were on fire, swaying in the light. I curled closer in on myself and rolled away from him so I was now staring at the dark blue moon.

"Mai, why did you come get me tonight." His voice was gentle and soft, a whisper in the night. I rolled over again and came face to face with his golden eyes… again. I couldn't really tell him it was because I cared, I mean I've only been here for two days and he's already broken down most of my walls. A tiny smile aced his lips when he saw me fidgeting under the covers.

"I was cold…" I replied, my eyes avoiding his and my voice small, almost _fragile_. He smirked at me, his eyes alight.

"Well then, if that's the case…" his words drifted of when he put an arm around my waist and pulled me close to his chest. He had successfully trapped me in his arms, and warmth. His chest rumbled with his quiet laughter. "Warm now." He asked me playfully.

"Idiot. Stay on your side of the bed." I murmured with my face buried in his chest, his chin tucked over my head. He chuckled again, his warmth spreading through my body.

"But then you would get _cold_ Mai. We wouldn't want that, now would we." I could tell he was teasing me, and hell did it annoy me. I didn't anything but if a look could kill, that little piece of well-toned chest I was staring at mould be cooked like an egg on the bronze roof. "Besides, I find you side much nicer."

"You're so weird." I muttered.

"I'm not the one who sleeps with knives." He retorted.

"There are last resort in case I get attacked." I said in defence.

"I will always be there to protect you Mai." His voice was so serious when he said this that I looked up at him. His gaze was intense, definite in his decision I knew in that moment that even though we barely knew each other, he _would_ always be there to protect me. There was no time I felt safer, then there in his arms, surrounded by his warmth. That night I fell asleep, lulled into unconsciousness by the ever present beating of his heart, the warmth he provided and the security he seemed to create.

Lady Luck, I promise to sleep with fewer knives, now that I know that you are watching over me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Just My Luck**

**.**

_Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow._

_Don't walk behind me; I may not lead._

_Just walk beside me and be my friend._

_-Albert Camus_

**.**

**Chapter Eight**

.::***::.

I woke to a loud, ear-piercing whistle. Even though it was loud, the whistle died quickly and I snuggled back into the warmth of Zuko's arms. He had held me securely to his chest all night and eventually I became comfortable listening to his steady heartbeat.

"Should we wake them?" a quiet voice asked.

"No, let's watch just a little longer." Another voice said. Both voices were definitely masculine, but I could hear the light footsteps of a female, all standing close by, around the dresser would be my best guess. Then I realised, there where people in our room, people watching us in our room while we _slept._

"Let's just wake them up already, I'm getting bored." A louder voice said. It was a voice I recognised easily; it was the voice of Toph. I began to gently poke Zuko in the stomach, hoping to wake him up.

"Zuko…Zuko, get up." I whispered to him as I kept on with my prodding. He mumbled a reply as he snatched my hand away from my stomach and pulled me closer to him. Our noses were now touching and I could see each individual eyelash. His face went so soft when he slept, as if all the troubles in the world that plagued him simply disappeared. I continued with my whispering, deciding to tell him what was actually going on.

"Zuko, you need to get up, Toph and some other people are in our room and they were apparently, watching us sleep." I whispered. I could see my words as they registered I his mind, as his eyes clenched slightly and his jaw tightened before his whole face relaxed as he buried in my hair.

"Make them go away…please." He muttered through my hair. He sounded so innocent, so small that on his behalf, I did as he requested.

I pulled a knife from my sleeve and shifted, careful not to jostle the half sleeping Zuko, until I could see everyone. And when I say everyone, I meant _everyone_. Sokka stood with Suki in his arms, Katara next to him. Aang was standing next to Toph and Ty Lee was standing there holding hands with another man. I could barely make them out in the dark, but they created a large shadow in the middle of the room and when I looked closer, they were hard to miss. They stood there watching me, silent as I scanned their faces. I held the knife above my head, Ty Lee's eyes widened when she saw my weapon and I think Katara paled when she saw the familiarity of the metal. In one swift movement I flung the knife, four more joining it from my wrist holsters, and they embedded themselves in the wall next to five, now very pale faces.

"Out. Now." I said to them, my voice calm and even as usual, as if I wasn't actually sharing a bed with the Fire God and was a hurricane of emotion inside of me. None of the feeling made it to my face; my features were just a plain mask of almost boredom. They all scurried out, their metaphorical tails between their legs. I turned back to Zuko, who now had his head on the pillow, and cuddled closer to his warmth again.

"They're gone now." I whispered to Zuko. He smiled slightly and whispered his thanks, and then, as if natural, he gently kissed my forehead. His eyes were closed and his breath became even again as he fell asleep, probably to the sound of my heart beating erratically inside my chest.

.::***::.

"Today I'm going with Mai to the tailor in town, the really good one near the square, to get her fitted for her dress. Katara and Suki will get the finishing touches on the menu, don't forget to taste everything you two, I do NOT want bad food at his ball, okay." Ty Lee's voice was stern as she explained the procedure again. Beside me Toph rolled her eyes at her friend's antics. I smiled slightly, imagining what cause the two polar opposites to become close friends, as I cut a plum into delicate slices before eating them of my breakfast plate.

"Don't roll your eyes Toph, you need to make sure that the stable area is ready to house all different animals' people use for transport. You have to make sure that the area is safe and stable. Anyway, Aang you can put the finishing touches on the roof, Suki can tell you what to do, and Sokka, Zuko, don't take too long in the meeting, we need your approval for this." Ty Lee stressed at the two men sitting opposite me. Zuko smiled at her and assured her everything would be fine, while Sokka shot me a grin and saluted Ty, even adding a "Ma'am Yes ma'am." At the end. Ty Lee was not impressed.

"By the way, thanks for the help in the meeting last night, if it weren't for you we would be just finishing." Sokka said through a mouthful of food. His words caught the attention of most of the table.

"What did you do Mai?" Aang asked curiously. I was going to answer but I was cut off by Sokka explaining for me.

"It was so cool. Zuko and I were just sitting there, I think Zuko was napping on his throne while _I_ had to sit there listening to old men _whine_, through all hours of the night. And when it's getting really bad I see this little shadow next to Zuko, I can't really make out who the shadow is cause Zuko's has covered them in flames but them BAM! Zuko makes the flames get really, really big and there's a loud smash sort of sound and everyone's quiet. Then MAI comes out of the flames, looking real dangerous in her bed clothes and a robe, and she looking at us all, and I think Mhaki shit his PANTS, he was so afraid.

But anyway, Mai's like, 'what are you arguing about' and no one wants to speak cause we all think she'd castrate us if we gave the wrong answer, but then she gets the list of problems and PINS it to the pillar with a bloody _knife_, then throws another one while she's facing the opposite way. And trust me; we _all_ flinched when we heard it thunk into the marble. But then she was all scary again and then she dismissed everyone really early. I was out before I saw what happened but a guard told be this morning, and his words not mine,

"She stalked out of the throne room like a demon from hell. She was on the arm of the Firelord, but under the swish of her cloak, I swear I saw a pointed tail.'" Sokka finished his animated talk, most of the table burst out laughing while I blushed. I felt Zuko's hand grab mine from across the table and when I looked up again with red cheeks, he smiled and said,

"I'm sure you don't have a tail Mai, ignore what the guards say, they like to gossip." His words comforted mine, even though I was slightly put off by the fact that grown men and women liked to gossip while they guarded the palace. The thought was unnerving.

"Ha, very funny, but we need to go now Mai. This tailor doesn't wait for anyone, so we need to go." Ty Lee said as she stood up. The table was still laughing at my expense, much to my own embarrassment, so I quickly nodded my head and followed her out into the hall.

We chatted as we walked through the halls and out through the town, and I found myself taking a liking to this overly happy, optimistic girl. Ty Lee showed me how she could walk on her hands a many people cheered her on when she stopped to show me some tricks. She bowed to the crowd and we made our way further into town. The further we walked, the more lavished the town became, pebble roads became marble paths and soon we arrived in a large square, the heart of this part of the town. Exquisite fabrics draped over rooves, creating shaded patches on green grass that was soft between your toes. The grass was tall enough to caress your feet but not too long to become an annoyance. Ty Lee stopped us in front of a small building. It was three stories tall, with large window cut outs on the first level. I could see fabrics of all colours and textures as we made our way through the store. The rainbow touched my skin almost all the way, unravelling before my eyes, until we made it to the third level, where there were mirrors covering half of the walls. On a small stage stood a woman, athletic for her age, with a kind smile in her eyes.

"So this is our future Firelady. It is an honour my Lady Mai." She said as she curtsied low in her heavy gown.

"Please stand up and Mai is just fine." I said to her. When she stood there was relief evident in her eyes.

"Thankyou Mai, I would hate if our future Lady was stuck up, you have just proved me wrong, and curtsying is hard on the joints you know dear. Oh where are my manners, my name is Ri." Her eyes were a bright blue, and they sparkled with a hidden youth. Ty Lee excused herself to go look at the gowns on the previous floor. Ri ushered me onto the stage, then stripped me of my plain red gown, and changed me into a simple white dress. It was a loose fitting gown, which touched the ground and covered my hands in its silken comfort. I stood there, still as a statue in her window, as she bustled around me, measuring me in all kinds of places. She wrote everything down on a small piece of parchment placed on top a small table in the corner.

We spoke little as Ri worked, she muttered things to herself, measurements and colours I didn't know existed. Halfway through the fitting Ty Lee came back with a gown in her hands. I could barely recognise her under all the fabric.

"Ah Ty, good choice, I think it will look great on Mai dear. Mai, can you put this on please." Ri said as she took the gown from Ty.

"The arm bands are especially for you." Ty Lee said as she helped me put the dress on. At first I was quite embarrassed to be standing in front of two women in only my undergarments, but I soon came to the conclusion that they weren't looking at _me_, per se, they were just looking at _me in the dress_. The dress was quite complicated, with many layers of thin red and black silk.

"The layers are so you can hide more weapons." Ri explained as she fixed another layer in place. After the base of the dress was complete, looking quite thin considering how many layers were hidden there. The alternating layers of red and black created an odd pattern, with the gold peeking out at the bottom. The dress didn't puff out; it just stayed slim until it hit the ground in layers of the three colours. Really the dress was just thin tunics layered on top of each other, all of them extremely thin, with a large black and gold piece of fabric wrapping around my middle a few times until it was tied into a drooping bow at my back. The black and gold was a large contrast compared to the deep red of the top layer. What astounded me the most was the sleeves.

They were both long, long enough to cover my hands if I clenched them into fists, and all the way up there were small slices cut out. Not enough to make the dress seem torn but enough to let my pale flesh peek through. Ri and Ty Lee explained that I could keep my wrist holsters on, if I pushed them a little further up my arms, and they showed me extra places to hide weapons. The sun was well into the sky by the time we finished, and I was grateful when they gave me my dress back.

"WAIT!" Ty Lee yelled. I had a knife in each hand instantly on the ground on a defensive crouch. "What are we going to do with her hair? We can't let her go around looking like that with that oxen hairdo. Really, Mai, every heard of a braid. Ri we need to figure out her hair, I can't let her go out to the ball looking like a bloody OX!" Ty rambled as she paced back and forth.

"Sorry Ty Lee, but I'm in charge of the dress. You can figure the rest out." Ri said as she walked into a separate room, and Ty Lee definitely heard when the lock clicked into place. I could hear Ty muttering to herself as I picked up the discarded knives from off the floor. I tucked them into their allocated places as I walked down the stairs, jogging slightly to catch up with Ty Lee. I could see her brown braid swinging from side to side as she strode from the small building. When she suddenly stopped I almost rammed into her, but stopped just in time to see a bright smile stretch across her face as she bounded across the square and jumped into a man's arms. He was the same man that had been in my room with her earlier.

She spoke to him quickly, and her face became animated when she laughed at what appeared to be one of his jokes. Suddenly she grabbed his arm and pulled him over to where I was standing under the shade of a hanging cloth. I could see his wary glances in my direction, but after what seemed to be much persuasion on Ty Lee's part, he relented and allowed her to freely drag him over to my shaded sanctuary.

"Mai, I want you to meet Haru. Haru's dad was granted the power to earthbend by the previous God of Earth, and he taught Haru how to do it. Haru is my intended; we were bound together by fate." Ty Lee said with a dreamy sigh at the end. I could see the man closely now. Haru was a tall man, around Aang's height. With his tanned skin, and light brown hair and piercing green eyes, he came of as a very serious person; but I noticed that his fingers would twitch, or his eyes would flicker to Ty Lee every minute or so, and I came to the conclusion that he was very restless… and that he cared for Ty Lee very much.

"Haru this is Mai, she's the one I told you about before. She's the one who is now bound to Zuko." Ty Lee explained. Haru stuck his hand out in front of me,

"It's a pleasure to meet you Firelady Mai, any friend of Ty's is a friend of mine." He said. I nodded to him and shook his hand, his hands were badly calloused

, hinting my theory of him working under the sun a lot correct. His eyes widened slightly when I returned his handshake, just as firm as his.

"Haven't met a Lady with calloused hands before…" he muttered.

"Haven't met someone other than a God with the ability to Earthbend before." I replied. He smirked at me and pulled three small rocks out of his pockets. He placed them in his palm and opened his hand, the three rocks began to circle and spin in his palm, getting faster and faster, then with a flick of his fingers all three were hurtling through the small space, aimed straight for my face. I caught the rocks before they hit me, my hand shotting up with lightning speed, and when Ty Lee gasped, I opened my fisted palm and presented the rocks to Haru.

He seemed somewhat pleased when I showed him the rocks, and he gingerly took them from my palm and placed them back in his pockets. I don't know how I missed it before but I noticed that Haru was wearing what I assumed to be Earth Nation Robes, green like Toph's.

"How can you be gifted with an element, only Gods have that power?" I asked him.

"All four main gods have a Nation, and within that nation many people can have the ability to bend the element. They have nowhere near as much power over it as the God or Goddess of the element, but all citizens, of their respective nation can be tested for their power. If they pass they are granted the power to bend their element. It's really not that odd to find people who fly in the Air temples, of people who can start their own fires. Some people get very good at bending and become masters of the element, but if they were to fight with Zuko if they were a Firebender, they would surely lose." Haru explained to me. When I thought about it, it began to make sense, the whole Katara thing with her ability to bend water, and the reason why I saw some servants light candles and torches in the halls with nothing but their fingers.

"Enough chit-chat, we need to get back to the palace so Mai can get her hair planned. That ball _is_ tomorrow you know." Ty Lee said. I could see she was reluctant to leave Haru, and I could tell she didn't really want to go back to the palace with me. I Sighed.

"Ty, you go with Haru, I can make it back to the palace by myself and we can just get ready earlier tomorrow. I'll be fine." I said to the couple.

"Are you sure you'll be okay Mai." Ty asked me, the worry evident in her eyes. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"I'll be fine, it practically a straight line to the palace, I can see the gates from here Ty, Don't worry so much."

"Okay. But only if you're sure." Ty said. I sighed again and nodded at her.

"Be careful on the way back." Haru called as he and Ty turned around and headed further into town. I waved back to them as I turned back to the direction of the palace. I began the short journey back, taking my time as I admired the architecture of the building, and appreciating the leaves on a dark-purple, leafed tree. I stopped when I was crossing the ridge, and I looked down into the water, clear as the blue, cloudless sky. The water glistened, languidly moving over the smooth pebbles and stones on the river bed. I walked down the steps of the bridge and walked closer to the small river when I saw something dark coming from the other side of the bridge. I gingerly stepped into the water, not caring if my black, fighting boots got wet. I was barely in the water when I crouched down and dipped a bandaged finger in the dark water. When I lifted my hand closer to my face, the bandage was red, red with blood.

My eyes widened when a large body flew out of the water and slashed at my arms. Thankfully the beast only tore the sleeve of my dress, the arm guards blocking the beast's sharp claws. I grabbed needles from my sleeves and threw them at the beast, successfully landing them in its reflective white eyes. It snarled at me, its snake like body retreating into the water. I stalked closer to it, readying many poison arrows in my wrist holsters. I shook out my arms, relaxing before I threw both hands out, letting a volley of poison arrows fly over my white, bandaged hands. All arrows pierced the beast's skin, and it let out a pained roar before it flew into the water. The water was up to my knees now, as I slowly waded through the current to get to my dying victim.

The water began to swirl around it, rapidly twirling and spinning around the beast. This attack I knew well, for it was an attack that I had witnessed first-hand.

"Katara!" I yelled. I couldn't see her but I knew that the Waterbender was here. There was a streak of blue as it leapt over the bridge, and then there, right before my eyes, stood Katara. She moved her arms and legs in odd forms, and the water rushed faster around the beast, until it all froze creating a large ice cube in the middle of the flowing river. I didn't quite understand how the ice floated in the one spot, but I assumed it was Katara's doing.

"Hey Mai, how was your swim." Those annoyingly, fake positive little… I grunted as her before throwing one of the larger knives I had, at the bice, making the beast and the ice shatter into my pieces. I collected what weapons I could, disappointed when I realised that my storage was getting low. I waded out of the water, the bottom of my dress and my boots dripping. My hair wasn't wet; it was still up in its usual half up, and two bun styles.

I started walking towards the palace, ignoring Katara when she called my name, and I ignored her yet when she fell into step beside me, her brown hair swinging with her every step. She kept fidgeting around and her constant movement was bothering me.

"What." I snarled at her. She was bothering me, I didn't want to fight her, and I was getting increasingly colder, in short, I did NOT want to talk to her right now. In her defense, Katara looked slightly startled by the venom in my voice but recovered her composure rather quickly.

"Well I wanted to say sorry." I couldn't stop my head when it snapped up at her words. Katara looked down and fidgeted again before she continued. "I'm really not the kind of person who would snap at someone; attack someone, because I was jealous, so I wanted to say sorry. I mean it, honestly. I'm not the kind of person who just _attacks_ someone because I'm jealous of them, and I'm really sorry for hurting you. I do feel guilty because I'm just not that kind of person at _all._" Her confession, and apology, astounded me really. I could see the honesty in her eyes, and her concern was also very evident.

"It's okay Katara. I forgive you." I said to her. She smiled brightly at me and then we headed back to the palace, side by side.

Lady Luck, am I the only one who thinks this road looks like the unpaved road to friendship?


	9. Chapter 9

**Just My Luck**

**.**

_For it was not into my ear you whispered, but my heart. _

_It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul._

_-Judy Garland_

**.**

**Chapter Nine**

.::***::.

"Katara."

"Yes Mai."

"Why were you watching Zuko and I sleep?" I asked her. Now that she wasn't trying to kill me and we had come to a somewhat mutual understanding, I was curious as to why I woke up with eight people staring at me. I could see Katara begin to fidget again as we walked through the large golden gates of the palace.

"Well we were having breakfast and you two hadn't woken up yet so we sent Ty in to get you, mainly because she's the quietest. But then she ran back in grinning like a maniac and told us you two were cuddling-"I glared at her, I did _not_ cuddle. "And then Toph wouldn't believe her so we all snuck in and you two _were_ cuddling, don't deny it, and then you kind of woke up and threw that knife at us." Katara finished with a nervous giggle. Well, that slightly explained why I woke up with people staring at me… I guess. We walked through the halls of the palace and soon Katara had to leave me to go do her work. Sometimes I forgot that she was actually a servant here, with the way she walked through the halls and ordered the guards around. I sighed; lost in thought, I let my feet lead me where they wanted.

I walked through the halls, stopping to admire the view or an intricate piece of art that hung from a wall and soon my feet had led me to a small garden. In all honesty, I was lost, so when I turned the next few corners I definitely didn't expect to find the garden. It was like the day, in a sense. When you walked in the first thing you noticed, were the flowers, going from a pastel of the sunrise, to the bright, vibrant hues of the midday. Then, as walked through the day, the day changed, the soft grass under my now bare feet, getting darker with the flowers that surround me. What astounded me most were the trees.

Their leaves, although on the same tree, changed colour the further in you went. In the section of the garden made for sunset and night, a large weeping willow changed its hue from a deep pink into the darkest purple. And then, behind the black grass, settled snuggly into the deep green leaves was only one flower. I turned around and realised how far I had walked into this garden. I could barely see the entrance now, and the dark walls of gradually darkened blue ended with a large black wall behind me. I turned back to the flower, and stepped closer to inspect its delicate petals.

It sat with an almost regal beauty between the dark foliage, petals of darkness rising up and sheltering the delicate insides. After the dark black petals, there were red petals, the colour of blood and pointed as one of my knives. Then, in the very centre of the flower sat a small, half pearl. The pearl was black, looking as fragile as glass with thorns holding it in place, filled with a red powder so fine it looked like water, slowly moving in a non-existent wind. I couldn't resist it anymore, the petals tantalised my mind, drawing me in, and at the exact moment when the pad of my finger touched the dark leaf, the whole thing shattered.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" a quiet voice said behind me. I spun around and I saw Zuko, just casually standing there, his golden eyes peeking through the fringe of his hair. He straightened up when he saw my fear-stricken face. "Sorry." He apologised.

"No, I'm sorry, about the flower. I didn't know it would shatter like that." I said trying to slow the rapid beating of my heart. I looked back at the flower, now just shards of soft petals lying brokenly amongst the green.

"The flower breaks every time someone touches it. The flower is used in a tonic that can make mortals immortal. All they have to do is use the powder of the broken flower and then get a Potion master to complete it. Very few survive and that's why it is believed the flower is red, because it has been painted in its victim's blood. They call it the Misery Flower." Zuko said. He had walked closer to the flower, and myself, very slowly as he told me about the red blossom. He now stood next to me, as warm as a sunny day; his golden eyes transfixed on the shards only a hairs breadth from my finger.

Slowly, as if he didn't want to scare me anymore, he gently grabbed my hand and interlaced out fingers together. Then with the lightest touch, he brushed my knuckles over a petal and together we watched as a small black bud opened from inside the rubble.

With my hands still in his, Zuko led me back to the entrance of the garden, where I picked up my discarded boots, and together we walked through the halls in a companionable silence. My mind was full of thoughts about the Misery Flower. That small flower could grant immortality. I was mortal, yet Zuko was immortal, and that mean tone day I would die and Zuko would live on without me.

Could he actually shoulder that pain, the same pain that I felt in my chest every time I thought about living without him? I knew my thoughts were irrational, I had only known him for a few days, seven max, and yet, when I thought about living without him, or even being somewhere without him, each beat in my chest felt like a knife being hammered into my heart. I could take the potion; I could ask June to prepare the tonic for me. The only problem there was the chance that I could die. Zuko said very few lived through it; through what, I questioned. I knew I was going to die anyway, so the fact that there was a possibility that I could die didn't scare me. It was the time I had. If I took the flower this winter, I could die, but if I never took it I would die in the years ahead. If I became immortal, I wouldn't age, which meant I would be stuck at my current age for millennia. But if I didn't take it, I would age and Zuko would stay forever young.

_Was he worth it?_

It was a dumb question, but one that inevitably came to my mind. And so when I took a quick peek at Zuko from the corner of my eye, I saw him, walking with a small smile on his face, golden eyes gleaming and his warm hand linked with mine, I knew that if anything, he was more than worth it.

Lady Luck, I think I'll need some good fortune soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Just My Luck**

**.**

_Feet, why do I need them if I have wings to fly?_

_Frida Khalo_

**.**

**Chapter Ten**

.::***::.

"Mai, Zuko." A voice called. The voice had pulled me out of my thoughts and I turned to see Lady Ursa walking towards us from an unknown destination from another set of unknown halls. "I must speak with the two of you about the ball being held in two days." She said. I looked at Zuko who just shrugged and together we followed her into a small tea room. Ursa asked a young girl for tea as she sat opposite Zuko and me.

"I have had a complaint about the ball. It was a factor that was well pointed out. In our laws if someone is bonded to a God of high importance, a marriage ceremony must be taken place; in the time of soon to immediately after the bond is formed. Since the two of you have not yet been wed, the ball you have prepared has now been turned into your wedding ceremony." Out of the corner of my now wide eyes, I say Zuko choke on the tea the girl had brought out only seconds ago.

"W-what?" Zuko stuttered out. His eyes were wide, and he was having a much harder time hiding his shock than I was. I could see the glint in Ursa's eyes, and the bright smile that light up her face when she had spoken the announcement, an announcement that had made my walls shoot straight up. Even with my eyes wide, I spent precious seconds composing my face into an emotionless mask until it looked as if I was only bored with the tea, not in shock that I was going to get married the day after tomorrow. Ursa sighed.

"A person of high importance has stated that the two of you must be wed before the ball, and so I have already told Suki and Ty Lee about it and they are working hard to get the ball room ready. Mai I will need to spend tomorrow with you to teach you about your vows and your official crowning since after that you will officially be the Firelady. Understood, good. I must be off, there are a lot of preparations and not a lot of time." and with that final bombshell Ursa promptly stood up and left, leaving Zuko and I in various stages of shock.

I was getting married. I was getting married in two days, to a man, to a _God_, which I had known for seven days. I couldn't believe it, in all honesty. I was never one to dream about getting married, in my village it was hard enough to be liked. I could picture the shock on my mother's face, when she found out that I was getting married to a God. She would hug me; pretend that she didn't hate me and act like I was her favourite child, not my little brother.

My little brother, a boy of six in age, yet the epitome of power in my family. He had my mother and father wrapped around his chubby fingers, and he was loved throughout the village. Women had already offered their own daughters to him for marriage in the future, yet they looked at me in disgust, shunning me from their conversations and banning me from their homes.

And yet, here I was, sitting next to Zuko, the shocked God of Fire, as I thought about my future, a future that I knew I had; a future I knew I shared with him.

"Mai. Mai are you okay." Zuko's concerned voice made me look at him and see the concern swimming in his golden eyes. It was concerned yet warm gaze that made me realise how cold I was. It was strange, a sudden wave of cold just seemed to come over me, and seconds late I was shivering uncontrollably and trying to focus through the blur on Zuko's voice. A warm arm was around my waist and soon I was pulled into the warmth itself. My knees were still weak, my teeth still; chattering, and my vision was still blurred. The warmth that as encircling me suddenly got hotter, almost burning me from the sudden change in body temperature, then it all disappeared when I blacked out.

.::***::.

I woke to the sound of indistinct chatting of two hushed voices. I kept my eyes closed and tried to take in my surrounding. The voices, I could now make out were Zuko and June, which meant I was in the health section of the palace. June and Zuko kept talking until all went quiet and I heard June begin to slowly speak to me.

"Mai, can you hear me? If you can I want you to nod, don't open your eyes, just nod." I nodded my head and I heard the relieved sigh of Zuko. "Good okay Mai; I want you to open your eyes now." I did as I was told, and slowly my eyes fluttered open and I saw the firelight room that was June's office. I sat up. Slowly getting my bearings and recovering from the dizzy sensation that overwhelmed me when I woke up. I could see watching me from a stool in the corner, his gold and red robes bringing colour into the usually white room.

"Are you feeling better Mai?" June asked. I nodded in reply before asking my own question.

"What happened?" June sighed before explaining what happened.

"You have what we call Coldhead. It's when you can't get enough air into your blood stream, the effect is dizziness, nausea, and the most common, is random acts of low body temperature. Coldhead is usually a genetic thing, skipping a few generations before someone has it again. It's not that common but I know enough about it. Just try and stay warm, and if you do get cold, get warm immediately. Shock, sudden movement after long periods of resting can also be a cause, but if you just stay warm, everything should be fine."

"Will she need anything else?" Zuko asked. June turned to him and gave him a kind smile.

"Just keep her warm and she'll be fine." June said. Zuko nodded and helped me stand. We headed to the door but our departure was interrupted.

"Mai, as much as I like you, please, I don't want you to come to the healing halls anymore. Just try and stay out of trouble." June called. I gave her a sharp nod and a small smile and then Zuko and I were off, walking down the halls, simply chatting about the things that went on in the palace. We walked arm in arm, mainly to keep me warm but I couldn't help but think about how good it felt, just walking and chatting with someone who I knew cared about my opinion. It was a foreign feeling, being cared about, but it was a feeling I liked. I looked out a window, seeing the sun begin to set I let Zuko lead me where he wanted, perfectly comfortable walking with him through the palace.

_Lady Luck, I feel like I'm flying for the first time, I know I have yet to crash but is there any advice you can give me?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Just My Luck**

**.**

_Be who you are and say how you feel, because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind._

_-Dr Seus_

**.**

**Chapter Eleven**

.::***::.

I sighed again. I honestly couldn't help it. It was the night before my wedding and I was sitting in Ty's bedroom with Suki, Katara, Ty and a very bored looking Toph. Somehow Ty Lee had conned me into coming into her room for what she said was a _little chat._ Her _little chat_ turned out to be a full night with the girls. Suki had said it was because it was my last night as a free woman. Ty Lee was gossiping through the whole thing and somewhere in the middle of the seventh hour Ty Lee convinced us all into our nightgowns. It was odd, seeing them all in expensive pale silks when Toph was wearing some loose training pants and a large shirt. I tried to spend most of my nigh talking to Toph, someone that I actually like talking to me but Suki kept dragging me over to all the cushions they had on the floor where Ty and Katara were discussing the colour of the flowers in the bouquet I had to carry tomorrow.

I only knew minor details about the hall I was to be wed in. Suki assured me that I wasn't actually going to be wed in the ball room; the actual ceremony was to be held in the throne room. Apparently the whole entrance opened up so the people from the Fire Nation could see the ceremony take place. This also meant that I had to walk a very long distance from the gates all the way up to the back entrance so people can see me in my dress. _Wonderful_.

"So Mai, What's it like.'" Suki asked me. I had no idea what she meant by that.

"What is what like." I asked her. Suki sighed dramatically before continuing,

"What is it like; know that tonight is your last night as a single woman?" Suki clarified "Weird." I replied my voice monotonous and my face a plain mask. Ty pouted at my reply.

"Come one Mai, we all know you, we're your friends and you can trust us. Can you just try and open up a little, just this once." Ty said. She looked at me, her eyes getting bigger and soon I couldn't resist the look she was giving me. I sighed. I concentrated on Suki's question, being careful with my reply as all eyes were on me.

"Daunting, I think. I feel sort of proud I guess. In my village I was never liked, let alone loved, but now with the bond I know that I'm loved, even if Zuko _has_ to love me. I'm kind of nervous, I mean I've never done anything like this before so I'm nervous, I'm afraid I might forget something tomorrow, or say something wrong." It was hard to confess to them, opening up wasn't really my thing. I stumbled at the start, my words jumbled but by the end of it I actually felt a little better.

"Why didn't anyone ever like you in your village, you are very pretty." Katara said with her kind blue eyes. We didn't fight that much anymore, just a few arguments and a scuffle, but we were slowly becoming civil towards each other.

"Stupid humans." Toph said. I raised an eye brow at her. "No offense to you Mai." She quickly added and my lips twitched upwards. I looked towards Ty Lee, who was sitting on a cushion legs crossed in a very comical manner. Her brows were scrunched together and her face held the look of intense concentration. Then her eyes widened slightly.

"But you're crazy pretty." Ty exploded as she jumped up. We all looked at her, and her words dawned on her she blushed furiously. She stammered and stuttered excuses as we laughed at her, my laugh, of course, only being a small smile. "You said she was pretty as well Katara, why aren't they laughing at you?" Ty Lee said. Toph, who was on the floor laughing sat up and replied for her.

"Sorry Ty, but I don't think Princess swings that way." And when Toph had finished speaking I couldn't contain the laugh as it bubbled up my throat. I laughed with everyone else until it was all quiet.

"What!" I demanded, the smile gone from my face as I looked at the astounded stares my friends were giving me.

"You…just…laughed." Suki said quietly, her voice a shocked whisper.

"You heard it too, I thought I imagined it." Ty Lee said.

"I laugh, just not often. Why, is there something wrong with it?" I was getting defensive about it. Just because I didn't laugh a lot didn't mean they had to _gawk_ at me for Agni's sake. Toph, thankfully was coherent enough to cover up there shock.

"Not that Mai, it's just we've never heard you laugh. You should do it more often." I just shook my head at them and made my way over to the blankets in my corner of the room. Ty said we all had to sleep in her room tonight. The other girls went to their own makeshift beds, Toph making a rock hut out of the ground, shutting the triangular door after when she was in. is sighed and tried to sleep, attempting to ignore the butterflies in my stomach.

.::***::.

I couldn't sleep. The cold wind coming from Ty's open window kept me awake and shivering. The blankets did little to keep me warm and my shivering was only getting worse. I had contemplated my options, to stay here and freeze, or to get out of the room and follow the doctor's orders and find something warm. In reality every time I thought the word _warm_, I could only think of Zuko's embrace, and the warmth I'm surrounded in every time I sleep in his arms. I sighed. I shifted the blankets, taking extra care to make sure I was silent. When I was standing I was faced with a dilemma. The bronze doors would let light into the room, the torches outside shone light through the crack in the bottom. The door was out and the window was too far away; to get there I would have to step over Suki and Katara, a risk I didn't want to take.

The earth shuddered until there was an almost inaudible crack. When I looked down I saw a tunnel. Carved through the earth it was dark, lit by nothing the tunnel would take me underground to a location I didn't know.

"Go. The tunnel will shut behind you and transport you to your room." Toph's voice was barely above a whisper, and when I turned I saw a triangle of rock had been removed. I saw Toph lying on the ground, her eyes open, facing me. She motioned for me to go and I gave her a grateful smile and a curt nod before I stepped into the tunnel. I took a few steps in, annoyed that the dark red nightdress Ty gave me only went down slightly further than mid-thigh. I felt the earth around me move. It was an odd sensation, the feeling of moving when I wasn't actually moving myself. My little bubble in the earth stopped, and opened at the front and when I stepped out, I saw the moonlight lines of my room.

The curtains were drawn back, lighting the room enough for me to see. I headed to the dresser, taking the pins out of my hair. They had pinched my scalp when I lay down. I didn't have any knives to take off, but I strapped only one to my thigh for safety. I turned towards the bed, and to where Zuko lay under the sheets. He was lying on his side, his eyes closed, one arm outstretched towards where I would usually sleep. His face was slightly crumpled, his sleeping expression worried. I slowly inched closer to his side, watching his face carefully for any signs of waking. I stood above him, watching his troubled features, wondering what thoughts plagued his mind. He rolled over, his eyes slowly opening as he came awake.

"Mai…" he whispered. His eyes drooped closed as he lifted and outstretched hand towards me. My eyes widened slightly but I gently took his hand in mine. What I didn't expect was when he pulled me down, with incredible strength for someone half asleep, and I toppled onto the bed, and onto Zuko. I could barely see his lips twitch into a smirk as he pulled the covers over me because I was now effectively lying on his bare chest, his arms looped around me, my arms lying on the pillow on either side of his face.

"Zuko," I hissed at him. What in Agni's name was he _doing!_

"Yes Mai." He replied calmly, his eyes still closed. I couldn't believe him!

"Zuko." I hissed at him again, my voice getting agitated. In reply Zuko just opened one golden eye and raised his eyebrow. I made an agitated sound of frustration in my throat, gesturing to our position with one of my hands, also making me fall onto his chest again from my previously, slightly elevated position before. Zuko's smirk got bigger when he caught me, wrapping his arms around my waist again. I huffed at him, and resorted to a common defense I had. I pushed myself up on my elbows, my hair falling in a curtain around my shoulders, and stared at him.

Zuko opened both eyes, a cheeky smile on his lips as he stared at me, my face becoming a blank mask devoid of emotion. I just stared at him. After a few moments I could see his smile falter, until his eyes narrowed in concern. He pulled an arm away from my waist and carefully touched my face, his fingers warm.

"Mai…Mai? Okay you win, I'm sorry, just say something. Mai…" I decided to let him suffer a little more, not at all put off by his pleading. "Mai…" I had averted my eyes from his face, now looking at the bed's intricate head detail. I looked down at the sound of his voice, his voice extremely concerned. I gazed at him, my gaze blank. I could see his eyes perfectly, and I could see the way his eyes were now filled with a raging concern.

"Mai…" Zuko whispered again, taking my head between his hands. I was beginning to get put off by his stare, but I wasn't going to stop, I was enjoying myself far too much. That was, of course, all until he kissed me. I wouldn't say I _wasn't _enjoying myself, because no matter how out of character it seemed, I _was_ enjoying myself.

I don't really know how it happened, I mean, I was just staring at him and he seemed almost broken and then his lips were on mine. A gentle kiss, but on that demanded attention. Zuko's lips were warm, moving with mine in perfect synchronization. He tasted like sunlight, in a masculine sort of way. My hands tangled into his soft hair as we continued to kiss. _Kiss…_ the realisation of what I was doing was strong enough to make me jerk away from him. I rolled off of him and shuffled to my side of the bed and I sat up, leaning against the head board I covered my face with my hands and inhaled deeply, attempting to get oxygen to my seemingly lifeless brain.

I could feel the mattress move as Zuko slowly shifted positions. I pulled my legs up to my chest, determined not to show my face, determined to show my embarrassment. I could tell Zuko was getting closer; my left arm was getting warmer with the heat he radiated constantly. He was like the sun, warm and comforting. His hands were on mine, gently pulling them away from my face. I kept my eyes tightly closed when he held my wrists together. His fingertips slowly ran over my eye lids, and even though he did not utter a sound, he still gently coaxed my eyes to open and meet his smouldering golden ones.

"Mai…" He whispered my name so gently, so carefully that I felt my heart beat rise.

"Why? Why did you kiss me." My voice was quiet, fragile, and I hated it. I could see a small blush colour his cheeks as he sat next to me. He cleared his throat before he began to explain.

"I don't know really. You just weren't responding and I was getting worried. I did feel bad about what I had done and in the back of my mind I knew you were just teasing me; but then I started to get worried and then I guess I just kissed you…" his explanation trailed off, and Zuko leaned on the head board next to me. I nodded, and we sat in silence. I wasn't sleepy any more, and after the kiss I felt warm all over.

"Did you have fun with the girls tonight?" Zuko asked after some time. I nodded, a small smile playing on my lips.

"Lots. We talked a lot, and I had a lot of fun. We didn't really do much, we just talked all night until we went to sleep but it was good talking. I had a lot of fun with them. Did you have fun; I believe you were with the guys?" I replied. There was a spark of humour in his eyes, a smile gracing his lips, as he began to tell me about his night.

"I think Aang's more nervous about the wedding than I am." He said. Aang was, as I had recently found out, an Avatar. This meant that he was the next in line to become emperor and he had a connection with eh spirits of the deceased. Apparently Aang had also learnt how to control all four main elements, a feat that astounded me. Apparently it was an avatar thing.

"You're nervous about the wedding." I asked him. I thought it was slightly funny, the fact that the Fire God was almost intimidated by a ceremony.

"Well, kind of. I mean we only get married once and I might mess something up. And then there's the fact that it's almost a forced marriage as well." He explained. The end part stung, he felt almost _obligated_ to marry me. I rose and eyebrow at him.

"You don't won't to marry me?" I asked him, my voice was steady as I spoke, and I patiently waited for the truth. His eyes widened considerably at my question and I could almost see him mentally going over his words when realisation of what he said dawned on him.

"NO! No, no, no. that's not what I meant. I thought maybe _you_ wouldn't want to marry _me_. I mean who wouldn't want to marry you. You're beautiful and dangerous and different and intriguing. I would be honoured if you would marry me; it's just that I always thought I would marry someone I loved. No wait, that's also not what I meant because of course I love you it's just I haven't known you for very long but even then I now we're bonded but I feel connected to you and I really like you but I don't know if I love you. I've never loved anyone before, in all my years so I don't know what it is supposed to feel like, I think I love you… Oh Agni I'm messing this up…" Zuko's eyes narrowed in concentration, I could tell he was flustered. He kept rambling, but I didn't try and understand what he was saying.

I digested his words slowly, taking my time to understand his words before I gently placed my head on his shoulder, effectively shutting him up. His fingers kept fidgeting with the edge of the blanket, and I picked one up and held in between my own hands. I could tell he was watching me, curious, but I just looked forward and kept my head on his shoulder.

"I understand." I whispered, knowing that he could hear me. He laced his fingers through mine and gave my hand a little squeeze.

"So you don't mind marrying me?" Zuko asked quietly as he played with my fingers.

"No, I don't mind" was my reply. "However, I believe the vast female population that reside in this palace mind that I will marry you tomorrow." I continued.

"They don't matter." Zuko said, "Only your opinion of this really matters to me." He whispered. I nodded, suddenly aware of my growing exhaustion. I snuggled into Zuko's side, letting him pull me down so my head rested on his chest as we lay together under the covers that he drew, and I let my eyelids droop shut as I fell into the land of dreams.

_Luck, it is tomorrow, the only day that I ask of you to bestow a small gift of luck unto the ceremony. I don't want a priest; I want you to bless us with your powers._


	12. Chapter 12

**Just My Luck**

**.**

_Beauty is truth's smile when she beholds her own face in a perfect mirror.  
>-Rabindranath Tagore<em>

**.**

**Chapter Twelve**

.::***::.

I woke to an empty bed, the feeling of possible danger, and two blonde heads bustling around the room. I slowly pushed myself up onto my elbows and watched with curiosity as the two heads froze what they were doing and turned around to look at me. Then, with an ear piercing squeal, they rocketed towards me and enveloped me in a hug. In my half asleep grogginess, I could barely make out what they were saying. Being shocked, was an understatement, I was almost scared to know what was going on.

"Quiet!" I said loudly. I sighed, sitting up properly and looking at the two heads on either side of me. "Who are you, what are you doing here, and give me one good reason why I shouldn't get someone to remove you right now." I finished. I was in no mood to deal with hyperactive women right now. The blonde head to my left spoke first, a large grin on her face.

"My name is Aoi, 'because I have blue eyes, and this is Hana, and we are your official handmaidens. Katara sent us to get you ready because it's you wedding-"insert loud squeal here"- and we need to get everything ready for you. And you can't kick us out because how else will you know where to go?" when I looked at Aoi closely, I did indeed notice her bright blue eyes. Her hair was a sandy blonde, darker than Hana's. Hana, on the other hand, had dark brown eyes and light blonde hair, and they both wore simple white dresses. Hana climbed of my bed and Aoi followed and they both returned to my dresser, were they seemed to be organising hair ornaments. I sighed, it was indeed, my wedding day, and I did have to go through with it.

I climbed out of bed, letting my night gown slip down to cover my thighs and slowly made my way over to the Aoi. As I quietly padded, bare foot, over to her, I noticed that she and Hana had brought in and extra chair and many extravagant looking boxes.

"Aoi, can you get the dress, I'll help lady Mai get clean and then we can do her hair." Hana said as she pulled three bottles and fabric out of a box. Aoi nodded as she hurried out of the room.

"Please follow me Lady Mai; we need to get you clean before we can begin to get you ready properly." Hana said as she walked into the bathroom. I nodded and followed her into the room were a bath of steaming water waited. Hana helped me undress and held my arm to steady me as I slipped into the warm water. I closed my eyes and let my body soak in the warmth as Hana poured light, translucent purple water into the bath.

"It smells like Roses, and when you come out of the water, you'll smell of roses as well." Hana explained when she saw my curious expression. I nodded again, and shut my eyes, slipping deeper into the warm water. After a few moments Hana began to gently wash my hair with a plum scented wash. It reminded me of when I was young; when mother would gently wash my hair with our expensive bath soaps, letting the warm water run over my hair as she gently massaged my scalp. I couldn't stop the nostalgic sigh escape from my lips when it did. Hana stood behind me and grabbed the water jug and slowly rinsed my hair out. When she was done she handed me a fluffy white towel, and I took it gratefully and wrapped it around my wet body as I stepped out of the bath. I was still uncomfortable with people seeing me without and clothes on.

Hana led me back into the bedroom and stationed me in from of the mirror. Aoi came back into the room with many layers of gold, red, and a hint of blacks. Aoi placed the layers of the dress on the bed, then picked up three of the base layers and brought them over to us. I could see the concentration in their eyes as they placed they dressed me. Choosing specific layers and placing them were they had to be. I watched myself in the mirror, and I watched, fascinated as reds and gold's, and the occasional black were placed on my form, all layers fit me perfectly.

"Hana! Cana you grab the holsters and the knives, ill fix the dress up. We need to hurry a little." Aoi said as she rearranged the sleeves. Aoi came back with her arms full of black strips of fabric. She handed Hana a strip and she wrapped the surprisingly soft fabric around my left forearm. Aoi placed seven more straps on the dresser and went and got a box from near the door. She opened it to reveal utter, metal perfection.

"They're beautiful Aoi." I whispered my eyes wide at the sight of all the blades, perfectly lined in each drawer. They shined, bright against the red fabric in which they were set. The handles, all wrapped in fabric, comfortable to hold.

"I know, Lady Mai, they are a wedding gift from the Firelord." She said. Zuko, Zuko had gotten me new sets of knives, probably some of the nicest knives I had ever seen.

"Is there a reason why I should be armed on my wedding day?" I asked Aoi. I knew I was going to be walking a distance but I didn't really think I needed to be heavily armed.

"Firelord Zuko said you were more comfortable when you were armed, you don't have to wear them if you don't want to." Hana said as she kept wrapping the black strips around my arms. Zuko had given me knives, even though I could be a possible threat, on my, _our,_ wedding day, because he thought I would be more comfortable, because he cared. He actually cared.

"I'll wear them." I said firmly, and Aoi nodded as she began to slip the knives into the fabric, the cool metal did relax me when it made contact with my skin. Soon, all the base weapons were in place and Hana was grapping an arm length jumble of fabric.

"What is that." I asked her. I couldn't tell all I saw were lots of small pieces of fabric and hooks.

"It's an arm guard. Ri made it special, and you can tuck the large knife and some arrows under it. Look, lift your arm up." Hana said, and I did as I was told. Hana placed the tougher fabric over the top of my arms, and Aoi quickly did up all the straps necessary. When she was at my elbow, I understood the contraption. It was armour, thick, but not noticeable, fabric covered the outside of my arms, a stark black contrast against my milky pale skin, and then on the underside of my arms, hooks connected from one side to the other holding it firmly in place but giving me almost free movement. Hana tucked two arrows just near my wrist and explained to me how I would need to flick my wrist differently to completely dislodge them.

Aoi and Hana did the same thing on my right arm, and then the placed the last layer of gold and red fabric on my body. I watched them in the mirror as they adjusted the decorative tears in the sleeves, and as they carefully tied the bow at by back. In the mirror and in the setting sun I almost glowed, the gold faintly shining in the light.

"Sit down, Lady Mai, we're almost done. We just need to paint your face." Aoi said. Hana grabbed another box, this one containing many different jars of powders and a few brushes. I sat down in the chair in front of the mirror, and I sat with my back straight and I couldn't help but admire the work of Ri. The dress was beautiful; the deep red outer layer was a beautiful mix with the shining gold that poked out. The tears in the sleeves didn't look bad or ruined; in fact they looked utterly spectacular. I folded my hands in my lap. I grabbed the two black and gold fans of the dresser, and I held them together in my lap. I watched Aoi and Hana work in the background gathering the things they needed until they came back to me, Aoi's face excited.

"Hold still now my Lady. This won't hurt at all, but I t may tickle." Aoi said. She stood in front of me, and pulled all my hair out of my face. "Hana, I want something elegant and intricate, but not too complicated. Maybe a loose bun." Aoi instructed as she dipped a paint brush into a fine red powder. She grabbed a small water jug of the dresser and held it in one hand, while she precariously balanced the powder jar on her forearm. Trying to prevent a spill, I took the powder from her and held it in my lap, gently placing it on top of my fans. Aoi smiled as she began to brush the wet powder liquid over my eyelids.

"Eyes closed my lady," Aoi said, her voice barely a whisper, her eyes determined. I complied with her request and shut my eyes, trying hard not squirm as the cold brush swept over my eyelids again. The brush hairs were soft and smooth; the goo was beginning to harden, getting colder as it set on my skin. I heard Aoi move away then shuffle back then a powder was being applied to my eyes.

"Open." She said. I opened my eyes, and tried to look in the mirror but Aoi's frame blocked my view. I could feel Hana twisting and curling my hair, and I was surprised when I felt none of it tangle, her hands gently pulling and weaving patterns from my hair. Aoi moved to the side as she got a larger brush and began to brush a pale white powder over my whole face, giving my skin and almost ethereal look.

I was amazed, watching my face transform from its usual emotionless mask, into a mask of pure beauty. I was amazed at the detail Aoi put in when she painted shiny, black scales in the area from my eyes to my temple. They scales seemed to fade into existence, soft as if they always belonged there. I was astounded when my lips turned a striking shade of red, and when the same tone was used to go over her previous work above my eyes. Gold powder was used to carefully brush over the scales, and a darker gold was used to paint shadows under my eyes. The powders didn't feel heavy on my face, and the reflection in the mirror didn't look like I was caked with paint, instead the woman that peered back at me was beautiful, regal in the way she sat, completely in control of what was going on. It seemed that even if someone painted her in a scene where she sat on her throne, and even if a war raged outside of her, she would be the centre of the viewers' attention. She demanded attention; she demanded the respect of others. I say Hana and Aoi complete things around me, finishing things on my look, but it was then, in that very moment when I looked myself in the mirror, my face painted and my hair done, that I realised what I was about to do. I was about to get married, I was about to become a ruler, _I_ was about to become the Firelady.

_Dear Luck help me._


	13. Chapter 13

**Just My Luck**

**.**

_And as he spoke of understanding, I looked up and saw the rainbow leap with flames of many colours over me.  
>-Black Elk<em>

**.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

.::***::.

I was guided by men in shining red armour down to a small stage, where a golden palanquin waited. They helped me sit in the proper arrangement before closing the red curtains. I settled myself, sitting on my knees, my hands in my lap, and tried not to wobble as the guards lifted the palanquin. They began moving forward, steps so smooth I was barely jostled from my place on top of the cushions that had been laid under me for my comfort. I could tell that the sun was setting, as the shadows of people from outside began to disappear. We stopped for a second, and two more guards came and drew back the curtains, revealing me in all my glory to the crowd. And what a crowd it was. They were an ocean, a sea of people, all moving with each other, shifting in the imaginary wind. When they saw me, they cheered, a roaring sound over the beating of the drums. The red Fire Nation flag, painted with its insignia, painted the sides of the path I was lifted across.

We walked past the town, and through the town's centre, before we arrived at the base of a hill. Here the guards gently placed the palanquin on the ground, and two held their hands out, helping me out. I composed my face, thanking Agni for all the years of practice I had at masking my features from the village. With my mask in place, and my emotional walls up, I took their hands and rose from my seat. They helped my step down, and with my head held high, I made my way over to where Aang waited. Ursa has said that Aang would walk with me up the hill, but when we reached the gates I would walk by myself. I took Aang's arm, and we began the long walk to the palace.

"There's been a small change of plans. I'm not taking you to the palace, but we're going to walk to the back. There's a stage, a very large one, and I'll leave you at the bottom of the stairs. Then you all you need to do are walk to the top and Zuko will be there with three Fire Sages. Is that okay?" Aang said quietly as we walked past cheering crowds. I gave an almost imperceptible nod, and together we continued on our way to the palace, and to my wedding.

.::***::.

I was screwed. I was so, so screwed. Why? Because when Aang told me I was going to walk up the stairs he failed to mention to me _how many stairs there where_. I walked up the stairs, almost at the top, and I was so very tired. It took effort not show my exhaustion as I gracefully made my way up the golden stairs. Nit felt never ending, as if, the moment I looked back I would notice I had only taken two steps. I couldn't look back of course; I had to stay focused on reaching the top. I felt so relieved, when I saw the top, the Sages and Zuko coming into view, when I stepped onto the top, Aang appeared before me, not looking tired at all. I glared at him, and he gave me an innocent smile. As we stepped towards the alter, there was a cool, plum scented breeze, that cooled me instantly. I stole a quick look at Aang, who had a tiny smile on his lips. At least Gods of Air where good for something, even if they lied to you about how many stairs you had to walk up.

Aang handed me over to Zuko, and together we stood side by side, our backs to the now quiet crowd and we faced the three Fire Sages. They were dressed in white robes with gold trimming, and triangular white hats, sitting on top of their wrinkled heads. Age was evident in their eyes, and they all looked weary, yet so full of life at the same time. The two outer sages, dipped their thumbs into a cup full of shimmering water, and drew a symbol on our foreheads. The sages began speaking in synchronization, going over the vows and responsibilities we would have to take on as a bound couple in matrimony. We both accepted, and went through our own vows to each other, before the middle Sage placed a red silk ribbon around our wrists, joining our hands, and joining us eternally.

.::***::.

Apparently after you are just married and crowned to be a Firelady, you are obligated to attend your own wedding party, something that I dearly didn't want to attend. I admired the room again from my position in the middle of the large golden table. Zuko sat next to me on my left, the red ribbon had been removed so we could eat, and Ty Lee sat on my right. Aang and Toph sat next to Ty and Suki and Sokka were on the other side next to Zuko. Aang's seat was, of course, empty as I had recently found out the man had quite a liking for dancing. Katara was standing in the crowd with Haru and other various minor Gods and Goddess that were not allowed entrance to the party. Suki and Ty had really outdone themselves. The white marble walls of the room were painted with reds and gold's of silk fabric. The roof of the room had actually been removed and the moonlight filled the room, dancing on the firelight floor.

Opposite the grand table was a stage where many professional musicians playing the current song. Many people had taken to just dancing, while others mingled around the edges. The dinner had been delicious, by far the grandest food I had ever had in my entire life. It had been duck and vegetables and a complex soup. The desert had been even better, a soft sugary cake and small very tarts. I sighed again. I didn't want to dance at all but Ursa had told me that I had to. Apparently in the Four Nations when a God was married he and his newly wed wife had to have a ceremonial dance just as the moon reaches the highest point in the sky. Looking at the moon, I noticed that it was almost at its highest point now, meaning that I would definitely have to dance soon.

"Are you ready Mai?" Ty Lee asked from beside me. I sighed once more; it really was becoming a bad habit, and nodded to her. Together we gracefully stood from out positions at the table and made our way down the stairs to the grand dance floor. I nodded to Zuko as we passed him, and he gave me a cheeky grin in reply. _Idiot_, I thought. I was dreading this dance. I absolutely loathed the fact that I had to dance for all these people, people that I didn't even know. Ty Lee gave me a small grin and a quick thumbs up as she skipped to the eastern side of the dance floor where Haru waited for her. I pulled the black and golden fans from the hidden pockets in my dress. I brushed my thumb over the cool metal of the knife next to where my fans were placed, just to reassure myself that it was there. I watched Zuko as he stood from his golden backed chair at the table, and all was silent. Behind me the musicians began to play a very slow song. The on note pierced the silence, gentle and soft as Zuko walked around the table and met me at the centre of the dance floor. When he stood in front of me, I flicked the fans out until they covered my mouth and half of my nose, and bowed down, my head hanging low and my dress pooling around my feet. Ursa had explained to me that the Dance of Dragons was a bonding ceremony. I had to bow down to Zuko and when he told me to rise I could either defy or rise. Apparently the whole dance was to show who would be the main leader of the couple. In the dance, I could defy everything he said, but he would win if he got me to remove the fans from my face.

Zuko made the hand gesture and I rose until I was standing at my full height in front of him. I could see the surprise in his eyes; obviously he had thought I wasn't going to listen to him. I did have a plan, however it involved letting Zuko get past the first two challenges then letting him fail at the last. I wasn't going to let the last fan move from my face until I deemed the right moment. Zuko's face was masked to be almost emotionless, his golden eyes flickering from the fans to my eyes, and below the fans, my painted red lips curved into a small smile. I concentrated on Zuko's face, trying to ignore all the stares in the room, just trying to imagine them all disappearing slowly.

Zuko held out his hand and in an instant, the first black fan was in resting in his hand, my hand on top of the closed fabric. There was a slight twinkle in his eyes as he grabbed my hand and spun me in a circle, my red dress flaring in the twirl. Just like that the dance had begun. Zuko moved quickly, trying to grab my arm of the fan stealthily, trying to fool me into the impression that he was just dancing. We spun apart, only to be re-united in a different place. The musicians did an excellent job, keeping their music to the beat of our rapidly moving feet. We danced on and on, and at one point, when I spun out from Zuko's grasp; I grabbed the first fan from the pocket of his robes. I could hear a few gasps from the audience and I flicked the fan so it would flair out. I extended my arm behind me, and raised it so everyone could see the golden designs on the black. I was grinning at my achievement behind the second fan, holding it securely in front of the lower part of my face. There was small smile playing at the edges of Zuko's lips, and my heart began to beat a little faster as he slowly walked towards me, knowing that I could twist out of his reach. The music was getting faster, almost anticipating my movements. I could feel everyone's eyes watching me, waiting to see what I was going to do. The fact that so many people were watching me was daunting and it made all my muscles tense.

I looked past Zuko as he walked towards me, scanning the crowd for familiar faces. Toph had a massive grin on her face, even though I knew she couldn't actually see what the dance looked like, and Ty Lee was holding Haru's hand as she smiled at me and gave me a small wave. I turned my head, looking at the people in the room, examining them as they watched me. I looked towards Suki, who was in the arms of Sokka. Suki's eyes widened and I could see her mouth opening to almost say something to me, but it was too late. I felt the warm hand around my wrist, and the first fan was plucked from my grip. I moved quickly, twisting and twirling more trying to get away from Zuko, but he had surprising agility and stayed behind me the whole time. I ignored the fast paced beat of the drums, and I ignored the outstanding playing of the musicians as they kept their music perfectly in time. I focused solely on where Zuko was and moving away from him. But then like the sudden and last beat of the drums, it was over.

I was trapped in Zuko's arms, my back pressed into his muscled chest. He held my wrists in one of his hands, the other barely touching the base of the fan, and then with a tiny spark, a dancing dragon flew slowly, languidly up the fan, charring the edges until it reached the top and stared at me, before it disappeared with the burnt remains of the fan.

"I win." Zuko said in my ear, his breath warm, and for only him to see, the smallest blush painted my cheeks a translucent pink. He slowly released me and we made our way back to the table, passing people in the applauding crowd. I sank gratefully into my chair and took a sip of the wine in my glass.

"That was so cool Mai; I didn't even know you knew how to dance. Well I haven't even known you that long but I think that we're already best friends so I feel that I should know things like this but I don't which _means_ that we need to spend more time together, what do you think we should so Mai? Did I tell you that I'm also a witch, I can make fireworks and there really pretty but I guess we can do something else if you-"thankfully for my sanity, Haru clamped his hand of Ty Lee's mouth so she would be quiet. Because Agni that girl can talk. I sighed.

"Thank you Ty, your my friend as well, I don't know what we can do but maybe you should choose. I didn't in fact, know that you were a witch." I replied to her.

"It was a very good ceremony Mai." Haru said as he smiled over the top of Ty's head. And Ty Lee nodded her head, Haru's hand still covering her face.

"Thank you," I replied. He nodded and then carefully led Ty Lee onto the dance floor where they began to twist and turn, spinning effortlessly with the rest of the crowd. I shut my eyes for a small moment, composing myself before I looked out into the crowd. The main colours of the swirling people were red and gold, but every now and then I could spot Katara, dancing with other men in her simple blue dress. Toph, it seemed, had resigned herself over to the food table where she was conversing with other men dressed in green Suki and Sokka were dancing as well, twirling next to Ty Lee and Haru.

"Would you like to dance Mai?" Zuko asked from beside me. I placed my glass back on the table and sighed as I turned to look at him.

"Again?" I said with a raised eyebrow. It wasn't that I didn't want to dance with him; it's just after doing a ceremonial dance after walking up what felt like a million stairs, I was tired.

"Please." He asked me, his golden eyes alight with happiness and some other emotion. I sighed again and took his outstretched hand, and together we made our way onto the dance floor. Zuko gave me a small smile before he took my arms and placed them around his neck. I admit I blushed a little before I covered it up. Zuko placed his hands on my waist, and then we were dancing. Spinning, twirling, weaving in and out with other dancing couples, we joined the colours of the dresses on the dance floor, and one again, there was an ocean of brightly coloured people. Almost like a rainbow.

_Where is my pot o' gold then, Lady Luck?_


	14. Chapter 14

**Just My Luck**

**.**

_One day I woke up and decided I would kill the sexiest person in the world; but then I realised that suicide was illegal._

_-Anonymous_

**.**

**Chapter Fourteens**

.::***::.

We danced for hours, and it was only when the moon began to begin its journey back to earth, did we finally stop. I think the whole time I was having an outer body experience, watching myself dance with Zuko, actually laughing with Ty Lee, the whole thing seemed absurd to me. But today, as I contemplated these things lying in bed with Zuko's arms around me, that I realised, how absurd it really was. I was married, and was just crowned Firelady of a Nation, and did I mention, married. That fact alone was enough to keep me awake at night, but alas, it did not. Why? Because it took only one soft look and quiet command from Zuko to get me to sleep. I'm getting weak. I sighed and snuggled into Zuko's warm embrace; I had spoken to June last night, and she had said that she found out that I was cold due to an iron deficiency in my blood cells. I have no idea how she found this out but I followed her instructions about staying as warm as possible. I sighed; the sun was beginning to rise, which meant Zuko would be awake soon. Aang had told me that all Firebender got up with the sun, and he did as well now that he knew Fire bending. Something about the sun giving them energy, I believe he said. I could feel him shift in his sleep behind me, my back to his chest. I closed my eyes, I needed time to think alone, as I slowly attempted to drift back to sleep.

.::***::.

I woke to the light of the golden sun well on its way riding in the sky. I sighed and got out from under the red silk sheets. On the dresser was a folded piece of parchment with my name on it. I took it and cautiously broke the red wax seal. It read,

_Mai,_

_I'm sorry for leaving you but the council demanded a meeting._

_If you need anything Hana and Aoi should be in the next room tidying things._

_Sorry again,_

_Zuko_

I carefully traced the elegant swirls of Zuko's hand writing, careful not to smudge the slightly wet ink. I sighed; my whole world was spinning too fast for me to keep up. I was determined, today I would rethink everything. Today I would figure out what will happen to me. Today I will sort myself out.

.::***::.

I ate my breakfast in the gardens that morning, alone under the great oak tree, there was a duck pond in front of me and I watched, enamoured as the turtle-ducks swam about, following their mother in the water. Occasionally a leaf would fall from the tree and land beside me, but I didn't pay any attention to them. I sighed and began to slowly peel the skin off a bright red apple with one of my knives. After the hours I had spent sitting here I had begun to get stiff, but I thought it was completely worth it.

I had been here for three weeks now, in human days, apparently godly years were different. I was married, and not uncomfortably, and I was being protected and I had friends. There really was nothing to complain about, but it just wasn't me. I was so used to wearing a mask that having it stripped away so quickly was disturbing. I was a survivor and a hard worker and just sitting here was beginning to bore me. Without am assigned job was doing nothing to help me. I needed to move, I needed to know I was doing something, I needed a cause a drive, I just _something_ to tell me I was going in the right direction.

Leaves kept falling around me as I fed the turtle-ducks the apple I had cut. I could hear people chatting as they walked past the garden, and I heard the guards as the patrolled the halls. I was tired of sitting, tired of doing nothing so I got up and stretched my limbs, getting the blood pumping again. I stormed through the halls, my honorary red robes fluttering with my quick steps. I could hear yelling coming from the halls close to me, and when the ground shook it only pushed me into a run as I flew with the guards to the front gates. Commanders of teams were yelling orders, dismissing men to certain points throughout the palace. A group of men flanked my sides as I continued to run towards the gate, deflecting the balls of fire that came out of nowhere. I determined to find out what was happening. I didn't know what my drive was but I somehow _knew_ that I needed to be at the front gates. I ignored everything else except the golden gates. I slowed to a brisk walk as I came closer, and with an earth shattering scream, the metal of the gates burst open. I dropped to the ground, pulling knives from my sleeves as I looked upon the chaos.

Men and women alike, all dressed in white, were fighting the fire nation guards. Waves of fire burned the twin towers on each side of the gates. This would continue no longer. I grabbed the arm of one of the guards by my side.

"Get another fleet of fighters and attack them head on. Dispatch small groups of fighters and push them out of the city. They are not benders by the looks of it so use your fire to _get them out!_ I want them out of the palace." I ordered him. He saluted before he ran off to assemble the needed teams. I turned back to the palace and saw waves of red guards coming to stop the small invasion.

"Push them out of the palace; reinforce the area near the gates. I want them out of here now!" I yelled at the men. I ran to the front, ordering small groups of men and women to fight. When I stood at the ruined gates I saw something that made my heart squeeze. There, in the remains of burnt rubble, was Zuko. His chest was bare and fire swirled around him as he fought the men in white. Dark red scales covered the pattern of the dragon as it moved over his body, its body glinting in the sunlight. It moved as Zuko moved, and together they seemed to be one body of fire, one body of energy.

I jumped down into the square and threw knives in every direction, clearing the area for the moment of enemies. I heard a growl from besides me and I was shocked at what I saw. Zuko's skin had paled to a ghostly white, and his usually golden eyes were so dark they seemed to be a black. But what scared me the most were his teeth. Were his teeth were usual perfectly straight; his two canines were pointed, sharp and menacing. His lips were an almost demonic red as the framed his teeth.

"Are you okay." I asked him. He looked to strange, so out of control. He nodded his head, a sharp, staccato movement. "What does this mean?" I asked him. Together we stood side by side, as we watched the carnage unfold. I barely caught his reply; But Zuko's made me shiver in fear.

"War. This means war."

_Lady Luck help us all._


	15. Chapter 15

**Just My Luck**

**.**

_All wars are civil wars, because all men are brothers._

_-Francois Fenelon_

.

**Chapter Fifteen**

.::***::.

We had successfully fought the intruders off, but we were left with a much larger problem. Zuko had ordered men to clean up the streets and to repair the gates, and dispatching groups of Firebenders to find the white men that had escaped. He kept ordering people around as we made our way back to the war room were an emergency meeting was being held. I could see the stress and anxiety in Zuko's steps as we hurried to the correct room. When we got inside, Sokka, Suki, Aang, Toph and even Katara were sitting there amongst the usual council and some other guards dressed in official red armour.

Zuko and I sat side by side at what I assumed was the head of table as we took our seats at the large round table. Sitting on the table was a large map of the four Nations. It was a larger version of the map Lady Ursa had showed me. It was also far more detailed. When I looked around the table, I noticed the way everyone was placed around the round table. the table acted as a compass, Zuko and I sitting on the west end, the Fire Nation in front of us on the map, Toph sitting on the opposite side of the table and map, the east end, with the large brown prints of the Earth Nation in front of her. Aang sat near the south-east end of the map, in the middle of the Southern and Eastern Air temples and a clear view of the Western Air Temple. Katara sat at the Southern side of the map, the Southern Water Nation blue in front of her, and on the opposite end of the table was Sokka, sitting behind the Northern water tribe. In between the nations representatives were the men of the council, the guards and Suki. On the map were metal ships, tanks, and groups of men, all placed on a flat wooden base, placed on various points of the map. Next to the neat hand writing that said 'palatim igne' was a small block of white wood.

I heard the scrape of the chair legs on the marble floors as Zuko stood up, the scribe in the corner readying his quill and ink.

"I, Firelord Zuko, call this meeting to order, as today we discuss with high importance, the attack on the palace and our Nation." He nodded to the scribe and sat down again as one of the guards stood. He was tall, much taller than me, with hard grey eyes. He had black hair with parts greying at the front, and wore a very complex armoured uniform that indicated his status as captain. He coughed before he began to speak to us, placing his helmet on his chair.

"Today we witnessed an attack on our home land; this attack was dispatched by an unknown source but the fighters we encountered are only young men. No women were found in the group, and we could only manage to get one out of the three fighters we captured to talk. The leader of the group is unknown, and their location also unknown." He said. Zuko nodded to him and he sat down, placing his helmet on his lap.

"What_ do_ we know then?" Zuko said. One of the men sitting next to the captain stood up, a sheet of parchment in his hands.

This guard could only have been twenty-mortal-years old, however many immortal years that was, with light brown hair and green eyes. He was leaner than the captain, and awkward looking with his movements, something I resolved as nervousness towards his Firelord.

"There was a total of twenty-three fighters, five dead, three captured, the rest escaped. " I heard a low growl come from Zuko, a sound that scared me more than it should, "We know that they were not one type of benders, we encountered water, fire, and earth nation benders, seemingly taught outside their respective nations. They are organised fighters as well, young yet heavily trained, and they are all men.

We know they have a leader, but we don't know who, and we still haven't located their hide out. The man that spoke up indicated that there were many more of them and what we saw was only a small part of their power." He finished before he sat down again. I mulled over the new information, looking at the map as if it would magically show me the answers.

"Permission to speak my Lord?" a council man sitting at the east end of the table said.

"Granted," Zuko said with a nod. The Council man cleared his throat as he rose from his seat, a sheet of burnt paper in his hand.

"In my hand is a note we found on the person of one of the white fighters. It speaks of slavery, abduction and the plan of a war on the nations." He said. There was a collective gasp that travelled around the table, hushed conversations started up as quick as a match being lighted. The small wall of fire behind us roared to life as Zuko quieted the people at the table.

"Is there a mention of who the slaves are?" Zuko asked the council man. He nodded before answering.

"Men and women both." He replied.

"Species?"

"Human immortals."

Zuko sighed, he seemed exhausted.

"If they are abduction immortals, would it be safe to assume that they are selling them as the slaves?" Suki said from her place next to Sokka at the table. Zuko nodded solemnly at my side.

"We need to take action." Zuko said. The council men nodded, and a grin spread across Suki's face. She was excited at the thought of fighting, excited at the thought of bloodshed.

"I agree." Suki said. Sokka rolled his eyes at her, and took her hand in his, muttering an affectionate, "Of course you do." The tension around the table seemed to disappear as Sokka began talking about war plans, and I soon realised that under his joking personality, he really did make a great God of Strategy. Of course he couldn't fail as he had the Goddess of Fighting sitting by his side.

.::***::.

"It won't work." Zuko insisted.

"It will. All you have to do is talk to them!" Suki said from across the table. It was late at night and all the generals and non-Gods, excluding me, had already left for bed. Zuko and Suki were currently arguing on the current plan. Zuko was fixed on the idea that the Water Tribes wouldn't help us. Suki, on the other hand, was definite that they would if 'Zuko would just talk to them.'

"I tried to kill them all, I tried to destroy their whole tribe, and my father practically wiped out their sister tribe, they are not going to help us!" Zuko said. I hadn't known that he had tried to destroy the Water Nation, but I was far too tired to care at the moment. Suki _tsked _at him before she sat down, very calmly.

"You _obviously_ haven't met your darling _wife_ when she is negotiating. You will not be talking to them, Mai will. _You_ will be there for moral support and other things." Suki said. Her words got my attention quickly, why would I be speaking to the leaders of a nation.

"What!" I said, a tad loudly, confusion in my voice. Suki turned to me, a knowing sparkle in her eyes as she answered me.

"What we will do, is send the two of you to the Northern water tribe where Mai will speak to the head tribesman. Then she will fully convince them to help us, and we will all live happily ever after. Got it?" Suki said, and without out waiting for a reply she said. "Good."

The people still sitting at the table were dismissed as everyone made their way out of them room. Zuko and I made our way through the winding halls to our room. We talked quietly as we walked, about nothing in particular as we strolled through the palace. When we reached the great wooden doors, the guards opened them as we came into their line of sight. Even though I wouldn't have to talk to them for some time, I found it quite disturbing that I would have to convince the people that ruled a nation to help us. It was a daunting thought that they thought I could do it.

_If they are relying on me, well, may Lady Luck protect us all._


	16. Chapter 16

**Just My Luck**

_**.**_

"'_T'was a mustard and pickle sandwich relationship. Wrong ingredients, but it worked."_

_-ellyjett,_

.

**Chapter Sixteen**

.::***::.

I slept alone for the next few nights. I slept alone and cold, buried under the layers of silk attempting to stay warm, yet failing miserably. The war council adjourned every meeting they had in the time it took for the sun to rise. I was dismissed and sent to bed when the moon shone high, but Zuko stayed, he always stayed. And so, for the next few nights, I slept alone and cold.

.::***::.

I had walked through the palace gardens with an advisor by my side. The whole day we had been discussing courses of action that I could take when I spoke to the head Chief of the Water Nation. A young boy followed us, acting as a scribe and jotting down ideas for my "inspirational and convincing speech". I had been regularly informed on who would be accompanying me in this journey to the other side of the immortal world. I had spent the last weeks holed up in the library, reading up on the history of the immortals and the world that I had been married into. I had read scrolls after scrolls of history and ancient magic, and listened to ancient men speak of tales they had seen. I had walked through the palace in the dying sunlight, and it was only when the moon was full and high in the sky, did I head to bed. And yet, in the times where I had explored the palace, and walked from side to side speaking with various officials, I rarely saw Zuko.

When I did, he kept walking, head down muttering in hushed tones to other court officials. It seemed that every time I saw him, he was speaking to a new official. When I saw him in the study, his head was bent over a pile of ink painted scrolls and sheets of paper; and today was no different. I had entered our bedroom with a tray of tea, hoping I could serve it myself, without burning my hand this time, when I saw him. Zuko sat at his large red wood desk, the tangy smell wafting through the air with every furious brush stroke made. His short hair was hanging slightly in front of his face, his head bent over his work.

I leaned against the wall, and just watched him. I hadn't seen him in such a long time, I just took the moment to take in his features, to take in the way his dark brown hair fell in front of his face, I took the time to take in the curves of his body, the lines of his shoulders and the way the candles in the room cast a golden shadow onto his tense form.

"Do you need something?" his voice was hoarse, due to over use. I smirked and leaned my shoulder against the door frame.

"No, I don't need anything." I replied softly. Patiently watching him as he dutifully wrote things down on the parchment.

"Do you want something then?" Zuko asked, his voice a little sharper than it was before. I could see the muscles of his hand flex around the ink brush he was using.

"Then what are you doing?" he had stopped writing know, his head still bent as he reread his notes.

"Observing," I replied

"Observing what?"

"You." He looked up at this, his golden eyes filled with exhaustion, his face gaunt, he looked like the living dead, sitting there in the almost completely in the dark. Something stirred inside of me, a deep concern for his well-being. He sighed, and picked up the ink brush and continued on working. It was my turn to sigh, as I turned out of the room. I prepared myself for bed, said a quick thankyou to Aoi and Hana, the two girls helped me do almost everything in my room, and I was beginning to feel bad involving them with my eccentric sleeping patterns that I had adapted. I slipped under the layers of bed sheets I had, and snuggled into the marginal warmth the large bed provided.

I was cold again, I was cold and alone. I sighed and curled into more of a ball. I could see the flickers of light coming from the study. I looked out the window, and saw that the moon was on its way back down. Every time I saw him, Zuko looked worse, and today in the study, his skin was pale, his golden eyes were dull. I could see the effort and work taking its toll. I knew Zuko was immortal, but I also knew that he needed sleep as the sun couldn't replenish all his energy. I found that some of my energy returned with the sun, but there was no way I could simply keep functioning with just the sun as an energy source.

I sighed again, and slipped out of bed. I couldn't stop the ferocious shiver as it rattled me from head to toe. The floor was cold on the bare flesh of my feet. I shivered in my night gown. I really needed to have a talk with Hana and the night gowns she kept giving me. Tonight I had a dark golden one that reached a bit above my knees. It was tighter at my waist with sleeves that flared out and passed my hands. The long sleeves helped my hands stay a little warm, but the laced open back did nothing. I let my dark hair cover the bare skin of my back as I wrapped a deep red blanket around my body. I shuffled towards the study, minding my steps and making sure I kept quiet. I quietly continued my shuffle into the study, attempting to keep my shivers and teeth chattering to a minimum.

Zuko was still working at his desk, papers scattered around him, his head bent as he read letters in the flickering candle light. I moved to the bookshelves lined the walls with scrolls and pulled a chair over to Zuko's desk. It took a little time, to get the large chair all the way from the corner to the desk and to stay huddled in the blanket at the same time but I finally got the chair next to Zuko's. It probably wasn't the greatest plan to get warm, but I figured that I could mooch off of Zuko's natural warmth. The chairs in the study were pretty standard, they were wood with a cushioned bottom but it probably wasn't going to be the nicest place to spend the night.

I sat down in my chair, and scooted over closer to Zuko, wrapping myself in the blanket and tucking my legs near my chest to stay warm. I settled my head on my knees and sat so I was closer to the heat emanating from Zuko's body and prepared to go to sleep. It was only a few minutes after I closed my eyes that I heard Zuko sigh. I opened my eyes, only to have them widen when I felt a pair of warm hands sneak into my cocoon of blanket. I looked at Zuko to see his body turned towards mine as he tucked his arm under my legs, the other around my back, as he gently lifted me from my cocoon and set me on his lap. There was a moment when I was in the air, half way between the two chairs when I squeaked in surprise and flailed a little, my arms instinctively wrapping around Zuko's neck to steady myself so I wouldn't fall. Zuko repositioned me a little bit, so I sat comfortably in his lap. He reached back to the chair I was previously occupying and wrapped the blanket around my body, letting a little blanket cover his legs.

He took my arms from around his neck, pressed my hands together and held them between his.

"Warm now?" he asked. I could feel his warm breath as it gently fanned across my face. His eyes were alight, and he didn't look so exhausted. I could only nod under his gaze, and he gave me a small smile before he kissed my hands and placed them back around his neck, I rested my head on his shoulder, comforted by his arms around as he tidied the mess of papers on his desk.

.::***::.

I woke to a loud knocking on our doors. The knocking wasn't the only strange thing I awoke in my bed, wrapped in the arms of Zuko. I sighed and carefully slipped out of his arms and padded to the door. The ever cold floor tickled my feet as I strode towards the door. I cleared any emotions that graced my features and focused a blank stare on the door. I opened it just enough to let half of my face show. Standing between our two personal guards was an official, a very angry, flustered official.

"My Lady, I am here to request the immediate attention of the Firelord, and so, if you would just excuse me…" his sentence trailed off as he placed his hand on the door and pushed. I raised an eyebrow at him as I placed my foot behind the door, effectively cutting him off.

"Sir, I am not someone you simply walk through. The Firelord is currently occupied and will be for the rest of the day. I ask you tell the rest of the war and court officials that the Firelord will not be attending any meetings, and until further notice, you are dismissed." It took a few breaths and a lot of improvisation, but finally after a few minutes of arguing, the official was storming his way down the halls in the opposite direction.

"Well handled Firelady." One of the guards said. I gave him a small smile before I stepped back further into my room. Before shutting the door I gave a stern look to the guards, "When I close this door, it stays closed." They both nodded and I shut the door. I slowly padded back to my room, back to bed were Zuko currently slept. I walked over the curtains that covered the windows. They had been put in recently when I found that waking up to the sun wasn't as pleasant as Zuko had made it out to be. The fact that the curtains were shut was probably the main reason that Zuko was still asleep. He woke up when the sun rose, his energy replenished and he was ready for the day.

I sighed and slipped back into bed. As soon as I was lying down an arm reached across my waist and pulled to a bare, very warm chest.

"Who was that?" Zuko asked, he pulled me closer to his chest and raised the temperature of his body, heating me as well.

"A court person." I replied.

"What did he want?" He asked again, his voice slightly muffled from where his face was pressed into my shoulder.

"Don't know, but I sent him away." Zuko groaned and shifted slightly, so he lay on his back with his arms still wrapped around me.

"I need to get up and go to work." He said, groaning at the thought.

I rolled over so I faced him and said, "No you don't. I postponed all your meetings for tomorrow, because today, you are going to take a break. All the work and stress isn't good for you."

"But-"

"When was the last time you slept properly?" I demanded. Agni, he could be dense. "You are going to stay in this room today and sleep. We can do something else when you wake up, but for now you are going to sleep." I felt the muscles in his body tense before he sighed and relaxed. After a few moments I could hear Zuko's steady breathing and I could feel the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest on my back. I shifted closer to the warmth, closed my eyes and promptly re-entered a peaceful slumber.

_Think anyone else will interrupt Luck?_


	17. Chapter 17

**Just My Luck**

_**.**_

_A ship in port is safe, but that's not what ships are built for.  
>-Grace Hopper<em>

.

**Chapter Seventeen**

.::***::.

"When the sun is high in the sky, we shall gather our ships and depart. Iroh will act as the Firelord in my place as I speak to the other Nation officials, and he will be looking after this great land. I expect everyone to be packed and on their respective ships at the right time, as we will not be waiting for those who are not there. Understood?" Zuko's words were greeted with a chorus of cheers as the warriors in front of us shouted; they were excited for this fight. They had trained vigorously for the last few weeks, and they were an exceptionally talented group of fighters. Suki said it was because they were all immortal, apparently you get some pretty cool powers when you live forever, but Zuko said it was because Suki trained them.

I had stopped training with the warriors, they were all too afraid to fight me properly, some said because I was their Firelady, others because I was mortal. Suki fought with me, and we sparred in the afternoons as she taught me some new fighting styles. Sometimes Zuko would join us, and we would gain an audience as people watched, captivated as we would weave around each other, knives and fire flying everywhere. Zuko almost always won, mainly due to the fact of his godliness and ability to wield fire, but there was always the rare occasion where I would slip past him, pin him to the ground and win. I smiled at the thought, the men watching had cheered very loudly when they saw me pinning their great Firelord on the ground. After that Zuko and I always had a crowd whenever we sparred together, as people placed friendly bets on who would win.

The cries of excitement slowly died down as the legion of warriors slowly dispersed, heading to their respective rooms or houses to pack their belongings. It was only a few hours until we would have to leave; Aoi and Hana had already packed my gear and taken it to the ship where they said they would meet me. Sokka and Suki had left for Kyoshi Island to gather more fighters, while Katara and Aang had left yesterday on Appa, a massive flying bison belonging to Aang, to speak to the Emperor and Empress about what was happening. We had received letters from the Earth Nation about similar attacks so Toph had left for her home nation earlier this morning. What surprised me was the box I had found on my dresser when I woke up.

It was a large box, made of a deep mahogany wood, with my name etched into the lid in an elegant script. When I opened the box I couldn't stop the grin that appeared on my face, because sitting on top of a soft velvet fabric, were rows of knives. They were all new, sharp and wonderfully polished. There was something like seventeen knives sitting on the top level, forty shuriken lying on the next level, and then two sets of fifteen arrows that I could put into my wrist holders. The greatest shock I got from the box was in the very bottom layer, because there lay two shining blades, with soft leather bound handles, they felt extremely light in my hands, and they easily sliced through the air when I had twirled them around. Zuko had said that they were made of a special metal, they would be incredibly hard to break, all the weapons, and that only Toph and Piandao, a master blacksmith, could create. I had bathed quickly then strapped on all the new metals, plus some old ones as well, onto my person before I left the room, heading towards the training grounds to hear Zuko's speech to the fighters about our departure today.

The people in white had become a serious problem all over the world, serious fights breaking out everywhere, as they destroyed homes and towns, before they lay short siege on the capitols. They would break in and attack, destroying as much as they could before they ran out and disappeared. No one knew where they went, when we sent soldiers to follow them, they would just loop around the island, going nowhere until they just slipped into the ocean and disappeared. It was all so frustrating, I had requested a map with the points of each disappearance marked on, and even though I spent hours each day pouring of that specific piece of parchment, I couldn't for the life of me, find a pattern. The reports from the soldiers had said that the men in white literally jumped into the ocean and disappeared. The water nation had sent swimmers in after them but they couldn't find anything either.

I sighed, the sun was high in the sky and it was time for me to board the ships. Down at the docks there was a fleet of ships all waiting for Zuko and I, men and women in their proud red armour were loading things into the ships, while others were yelling orders and bustling around the airships and war balloons, the fire nation crest carefully painted onto all the red fabrics waving proudly in the wind.

"Firelady Mai!" a voice yelled from behind me. I turned and saw a woman in the chief uniform jogging towards me. Her helmet was held in her hands leaving her short blonde hair to shift in the wind. "Firelady Mai, the ship is ready for you. We will not be departing for a while but you're the head Handmaiden requested you board early so they could prepare you in your war attire." The chief said to me. I nodded at her, and together we made our way through the bustle or soldiers. It was easier than I thought, men and women alike moving out of my way when they saw me coming. Some smiled and waved, while others stood straight and tall, giving me a quick salute as I passed. I nodded back at them as I hurried past, attempting to keep with the chief's quick pace. She walked erect through the crowd, an air of command about her as we made our way to the ship.

When we finally cut through the crowd, and stood atop the ship, I realised just how large it was. It was a huge metal monstrosity, towering over the docks, with a pointed front and a tall tower, the flag flying proudly in the wind, it was by far, and the largest ship I had ever seen, let alone stepped foot on. When I entered the room that was specifically set up for Zuko and me, I was ambushed by more blond hair and squeals as Aoi and Hana grabbed me in a fierce hug. I couldn't stop the smile that appeared when I saw the two, they were always so excited, and they had been talking about this trip as if it was a holiday vacation for me, indirectly them, for the last seven days. Once I was untangled from the two, Aoi pulled me over to the bed, were my war garment lay. When I saw it, some very choice words came to mind. Words that ended up being spoken.

"Oh hell no."

_Lady Luck, I am NOT wearing that!_

**AN**

**Okay I'm late, I know I know, but I'm late because there's another UPDATE TOMORROW!  
>YAY! Well, I don't have much to say today, except thanks to all the reviews (who knew so many people cared about my hands *shrugs* oh well…)<strong>

**Aannnnndddd, thanks to ABSOLUTEDLY EVERYONE CAUSE, SINCE LAST TIME I CHECKED I HAD 98 REVIEWS! Okay so I was aiming for 100, but beggars can't be choosers…**

**Anywho, I must be off, I need to edit (NOT!) and get a quote for the chapter….**

**BYE!**

_**MISERY!**_

_**PS, sorry that its late,**_

_**Bbuuuttttttt,**_

**MAY THE FOURTH BE WITH YOU!**

**HAPPY LATE STAR WARS DAY EVERYONE!**


	18. Chapter 18

Hi everyone. So, let's recap here.

It's been, what, two years now, since I put this story on Hiatus, and now, after crawling out of my rock and cavern of self-pity I am going to try and redo the story. I previously said that it needed a lot of work and could be improved, well, that's what I'm doing now. I have a dear friend of mine who I have paid to lie to me and tell me my writing is good and she is my inspiration.

This story is being redone and is called the same thing, and can be found on my profile. I will not delete the other version, because it serves as a base on what I can improve on and it will only be deleted once I have gotten to that point in the new version. It is a reminder that this is how I can improve.

With a new story I have a new name, which I am sure you have all already noticed, and it is This Is How I Write. I have changed it from my previous penname, because I am no longer living in the business of misery, this is my writing and my words and I want people to know and respect them.

Anyway, this is all I have to say to you, to everyone who has ever read and ever will read this and hopefully the new version. Thank you for your support, I promise not to waste it a second time.


End file.
